Burning Twilight
by AbbeyRebeccaHoran
Summary: Emily and Sam are getting married and they sent Leah an invitation. Hurt, Leah refuses to attend decides that it's best if she leaves La Push. Then an unexpected friend decides to follow her and she finds out that maybe he's the one she needs.
1. Preface

As we watched the sunset I started beginning to rethink my decision to leave home. I couldn't run away forever and I was bringing along someone with me. Even though he had explained to me he wanted to be here, I knew it wasn't right for me to do this. He should be home. He's not mine because thought he loves her. I thought I was just his friend, one of his pack members. I never would have imagined we'd be something more, but as he held me in his arms and whispered, "Everything will be alright," It felt right to be here. That she didn't exist, that last month never happened. Just me and him. Two runaways. I would be ready for whatever came tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 The Invitation

When I came downstairs, the first thing that caught my eyes was the white envelope on the table my name written on it. I walked over and picked it up. I carefully opened it and pulled out the cream colored card that said "Invitation". As I held it in my hands, tears welled up and I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. I knew this day would come. I've been just waiting for it, wondering whether they would even dare invite me to the wedding.


	3. Chapter 2 I'll Be Fine

I knew this day would come. I've been just waiting for it, wondering whether they would even dare invite me to the wedding. I already had planned out what I was going to do. I would take the letter, go over to Emily's and rip it up in her face. Well, it seemed like a good idea then. Now, well, it would be childish.

"Leah," Seth whispered.

I looked up at him. His hands were up and he was starring at me with an odd expression, almost as if he was afraid of me. Maybe just afraid of what everyone thought I would do.

"I'm fine, Seth," I said and put the envelope and card down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you planning on going?"

I looked up at him, my eyes flaring as I stared at him. He took a step back and puts his hands up again. I looked away and smiled.

"I wouldn't go if my life depended on it, Seth. I'll promise you that." I paused, and then laughed. "Emily has a lot of nerve to give me one."

"She's just trying to thoughtful, Leah."

I picked up the card and held it in my hands. "I don't want her sympathy."

"She knows that, trust me, we all know that. The thing is, Leah, she's trying not to hurt you."

"If she's trying then why am I holding her wedding invitation?" I held it up.

"Sam told her to send one to you. He said it would be worse if they hadn't sent one at all."

"I would prefer not receiving one at all."

Paul stepped in and looked at my expression. His eyes shifted to the card and then to Seth. I could see Seth shake his head at him and mouth "don't".

"Hey, Leah, Jake wants to talk to you," Paul said.

"He knows where I live."

"He wants you to go down to the beach and meet him there."

"I'm not in the mood for a walk down the beach."

"He's not going to propose to you, Leah," Paul joked.

I shot him a look and he shut his mouth. "He said it's important."

"Fine." I walked past Paul and Seth and stepped outside. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. I hurried past the houses and down the beach. He was standing in the water, waist high, the waves hit him, but he didn't budge. I walked in the water and stood near him. He didn't look at me, but he smiled. I knew he was going to ask me about it. I crossed my arms and waited.

Sorry About The First Chapter. It Just Sounded Like A Way To Start It Off. And, Mind You That I Am Not Such A Very Good Writer And This May Be The First Time I Ever Posted My Story To FanFiction And Let People Read It x)

Also, I Always Change My Mind With My Stories So I Usually Never Finish Them Because I Never Know What To Do, So If You Have Any Ideas For The Story You Can Message Me And Let Me Know. Your Help Might Get The Story Finished.

Yours, Abbey


	4. Chapter 3 Jacob

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, still not looking at me.

"I'm just perfect. Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about it. I told Sam not to send you the invitation. He told me he wanted to, whether you would go or not, he wanted you to know you were invited."

He turned and walked out of the water. He turned back to me when he was on the sand and motioned for me to follow him. I walked out of the water and stood near him. He began walking, so I followed beside him.

"Continuing," he said.

I looked up to him. Man, he was a giant. He looked down to me. "I didn't want to be invited because I'm not going."

"I knew you wouldn't, but he didn't listen to me."

"Did you really think Sam would listen?"

"No, but I tried."

"I know and thanks. I really did wish he'd listened to you." I sighed. "Because now if Emily dares to talk to me I'll have to tell her and once I start, I might say something I'll regret. Even though I still hate Emily for this, I don't want to hurt her."

"You don't?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"No because I'll hear it from everyone about how I shouldn't have done anything to her. I hate how everyone takes her side. 'Emily has been through a lot' and 'Don't be angry at Emily, it wasn't her fault'. No is saying 'Leah has been through a lot to maybe we should give her a break.'"

"Yeah, sucks, I know."

"Do you?"

"A bit."

"Sure, sure," I say and roll my eyes.

"Hey, that's my line." He sticks his fist out and slowly hits my shoulder. I think he's trying not to hurt me. Silly. Doesn't he know he can't hurt me? I'm not that soft.

I punch his arm with as much force as I can. He raises his eyebrows and dusts off his shoulder. He's just pretending I didn't hurt him.

"Is that the best you can do? That's weak."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you flinch."

"Sure,sure."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "So is that all? Can I go home?"

"No one's stopping you."

"Alright. Bye."

I waved and walked back up to the street and back to my house. Somehow that didn't seem very important and I have a feeling there's something going on. On the way back I took the wrong path which went right past Emily's house.

---Okay, I know this was waaay short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I tried to add as much as possible and I think I made this really awkward and confusing, so sorry about that. Anyway, I'm stretching out the days between my chapters. I just did the next chapter, but I need to add more, so it'll be up in the next two or three days. Thanks for the reviews !

Yours, Abbey


	5. Chapter 4 The Decision

**I do not own Twilight, but, boy, don't we all wish we did.**

I stopped and sighed. I'm not going to turn back just to avoid her. I shouldn't have to avoid her. I walked past the houses until I came up to hers. I stopped and took a quick look through the window.

I saw Emily and Sam. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she did the dishes. She was smiling and laughing as he kissed her check, neck. They look so happy together. It reminded me of how Sam use to be with me. I wondered how much of this I could take.

Yelling at Emily wouldn't solve anything. She'd still love him. He'd still love her. They were still going to get married. I'd still be the ex-girlfriend. I really wish I could start over with a new identity. It would be just a clean, fresh start. If only it were that easy.

Just then Emily looked up and met my gaze. She winced, but looked away quickly. Sam looked at her and then up. He bit his lower lip as he looked at me and let go of Emily. I felt a flash of embarrassment to be caught watching them and ran as fast as I could towards my house.

"Leah, what did he say?" Seth asked when I barged in the door.

I walked past him and into my room. I shut the door behind me and curled into a ball on my bed. I whispered to myself that I didn't need him to be happy. I could find someone else who will make me happier than Sam ever did. Someone who wouldn't break my heart.

"Leah," Seth called from the other side of the door.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened? Leah?"

"Go away, Seth."

I heard him sigh and then walk away from the door. I wonder what I'm going to do now. I actually had this crazy impulse to pack my bags and run for it, but should I leave? I don't want Sam and Emily thinking I left because of them. I don't want to run from this, but maybe I could just get away for a month or two. Seth would convince mom to let me be. Jacob, Seth and mom were the only ones that did understand what I was going through.

I jumped up, grabbed one of my bags and put clothing in it. I wouldn't be gone long because I would just run as a wolf. I could get away faster and it would be easier. I grabbed the things I would need and put them all into my bag.

When I walked out of my room Seth looked up at me.

"Where are you going?"

I took a deep breath. "Seth, I'm leaving for a while."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just need to get away and get a fresh start."

"You can't runaway from this, Leah. You shouldn't make Emily run you out of town."

"I'm not leaving because of Emily. I'm leaving because I want a new start somewhere else. I can make new friends and maybe find someone new. Someone who will keep me happy."

"What about mom?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe you could just talk to her. I'm going to leave before you do though. "

I sighed when he pursed his lips. "Please, Seth."

"I can't come with you?"

"No, Seth, I can't drag you along. You might get hurt and I don't want you to have to leave because of me."

"Leah," he said and shook his head.

"Goodbye, Seth. I'll be back when I'm ready. Please try not to get hit by a car."

He smiled and laughed. "That was one time and I'm fine!"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Alright, Seth." I turned to the door.

"Leah, be safe," Seth said.

"I'll try," I said and stepped out into the bright sunlight. I wasn't running away from my problems. At least, that was what I was trying to tell myself. I'm just going somewhere else to start a new life. Yes, just a small vacation. Who knows, maybe I'll come across happiness.

_**Okay, Gosh, Now that I look back on this it's kinda lame. Oh well, it might get better (; I really wanted Leah to get back at Emily somehow, but I didn't want Leah to be the type to try to get revenge. I want Leah to be the mature one and just walk away and forget about it. I originally wrote that Leah hurt Emily, but I changed it :P`So sorry if it didn't come out the way it should have been. **_

_**If you don't understand what just happened, Leah decided to leave so she can find someone and forget about Sam and Emily. She saw how happy they were and she didn't want to ruin it. (Even though I hate Emily! Argh!)**_

_**Yours, Abbey**_


	6. Chapter 5 Let Me Go

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

I walked into the woods and stopped when I reached the first tree. I put my bag down and stood up straight. I don't know how I would be able to phase. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would hit a nerve. Maybe Sam's arms around Emily or that first day when Sam-. No, I won't relive that.

"Leah?" a voice called from behind me.

I turned without thinking about it first and regretted it. It was my mom. She was just getting out the car and her eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then come inside I have something to show you."

"Later, mom. Okay?"

"Why?"

I didn't respond I just looked at her. I really shouldn't be talking to her. I should run right now, but I wouldn't get very far on foot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She got out of the car and shut the door.

"I'm fine."

"Why do you have your bag? Are you heading somewhere?"

Well, isn't she full of questions today of all days. Really, what do I say to that?

"Ugh," I started to explain, but she put her finger up.

"You're going for a walk in the woods right? That's fine. I heard what happened."

"The invitation?" I guessed.

"Yes, and I understand if you want time to think."

"So if I needed a lot of time to think, that would be fine?"

"Yes, it would, hun."

"If I needed to get away and just try to move on, you would understand?"

"Where is this going?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I was just going to go away for a while."

"Go away? How far are we talking about?"

"I just want to get out of town and try to start out fresh."

"Leah, you're only 17."

"Yeah, I'm almost an adult and I won't be gone forever."

"Leah, sweetie, I know how hard this wedding has been on you, but you can't leave. I'm sorry, but if you want to take a walk then that's fine."

"So you're saying you won't let me leave La Push?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, mom, but I'm leaving."

"Leah," she said and put her hand on her hips. "You aren't leaving."

"Yes, mom, I am. Sorry, but I have to."

"Leah!" my mom yelled when I turned around.

"Mom," I heard Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Seth, stay out of this," she whispered, "Leah!"

"Let her go, mom. She needs to be let go. Don't worry," he sighed and then I heard him whisper something unintelligible. I'll try not to let that bug me.

I picked up my bag and put the strap in my mouth. I hope this works. I began running through the trees, careful not to hit any. When I came up to a log I jumped over it and flew into the air. My clothes ripped at the sides and in two second I had phased completely.

_Leah? _It was Paul

_Paul? _I asked.

_Someone just sent me to check on you._

He didn't have to tell me who. I only expected so much from Seth.

_Leah, where do you plan on going? _Embry asked.

_ I haven't exactly thought about that._

_ Leah?_ It was Jacob.

_ Omg, did Seth send all of you to check me? I'm not a baby. _

_ He knows that. He just thinks we should keep in contact while you're away. _Embry said.

_ Yeah, well, the thing is I want a new start. I just want to forget everything in La Push. Even it's just for a month._

_ A month? Do you not like La Push that much?_ Jacob asked.

_Do I have to explain it again?_

_Why is everyone phased? _It was Sam.

_Leah's leaving. _Jared said.

_ To where? _

_ She doesn't know. _Quil sighed.

_ I can speak for myself. _ I hissed.

_ Sorry, I just thought… _Quil replied.

Everyone went silent.

_Leah, why are you leaving? _Sam finally asked.

_Because I want to._

_ If this is about the invitation _Sam began.

_Don't even go there, Sam. Don't. I don't want to hear that you're sorry. _

_ I know._

_ Do you? Do you really know, Sam?_

_ Enough you two. _Jacob said.

I tried to ignore the voices and focus on where I was headed. It felt as if this forest was never ending. It would soon be dark and I wasn't even sure where I was, let alone where I was headed. I guess I'll just run until I come to a clearing and stay there for the night.

I was so busy listening to everyone's voices that I didn't notice the sound of paws against the ground just a little ways behind me. Someone was following me and I had a feeling that they had been since I started running.

_**Hello**__** Everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this. I haven't gotten to the bigger part because I really though maybe I should add more things before the bigger thing happens. I don't want to just ruin it by skipping and just making Leah leave so quickly. Anyway, please review ! It really pushes me to finish it because It lets me know you want to read the rest! (: **_

_** Yours, Abbey**_


	7. However Long The Night, Dawn Will Break

**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Edward. *Sigh* [Haha, He's Not Even In HERE!!! ****Yet… (; I have to put him in here. He's Edward FREAKING Cullen, One Sexy Vampire, Okay This Is Long, Sorry. ;P ]**

**Note: Okay, so I was listening to this song by **Taylor Swift**. It's called **Today Was a Fairytale **and while I was listening to it I was thinking about my story. I started imagining a scene in my story that went with the song and BAM! (: I figured out what's going to happen at the end of my story! (: I was imagining me though as Leah, Which Is Weird. (You'll Understand Why Later) I can't tell you anymore! Even though I really, really want to. I can't wait to write it. I'm seriously impatient! **

_**So anyway**_**, I was also listening to this song **Emily by The Bella Cullen Project**. Haven't heard of them? Go YouTube them! They are awesome. So anyway, this is the song that really inspired me to make a story about Leah and how Emily and Sam were together. It also makes me cry sometimes because it's so sad and I HATE Emily. I had a lot to tell you. Well, now this has come to an end. Enjoy Chapter 6 However Long The Night Is, Dawn Will Break. (I Didn't Make This Quote Up, So I Don't Own It. Just Like I Don't Own Any Of The Twilight Characters Or Twilight. *Sigh* I Want To Own Edward. Anyway, I Just Found It On Photobucket.) ( I really should have put this up in the beginning, but oh well. What are you going to do?)**

I stopped and turned to the sound.

_Jacob?_

A russet brown wolf stopped in front of me. He was huge, almost bigger than Sam.

_Hey._

_What are you doing here?_

_ Same reason that you're here._

_ I don't need to be watched. You can go home._

_ No one sent me here, Leah. I came on my own terms._

_ What do you need to get away from?_

_ Everything._

_ Jacob, I don't want a tag along._

_ You won't even know I'm here._

He crouched and then jumped over me and ran at full speed.

_Liar._

I ran after him and caught up. I didn't understand why Jacob was here. He wasn't lying when he said Seth hadn't sent him. He was here because he wanted to be here, but he was lying when he said he just wanted to get away.

_I was not!_

_ Oh, shut up_.

What would Jacob really want to get away from? He's hiding his reasons from me, but he can't forever.

_You do realize I can hear everything you're saying._

_ I know, so just tell me._

_ I'm not hiding anything. Are you?_

_ No, everyone seems to know what's wrong with me nowadays._

_ Sucks, I know._

_ Do you?_

_ Well a little bit. I also share a pack mind, Leah, if you hadn't noticed._

_ I didn't mean that it was because of the pack mind. People just seem to know what's wrong with me._

_ Because it's always the same thing._

I growled at him.

_Sorry._

I didn't respond to that, so he didn't say anything after that. I began to pay more attention to where I was going. The sun was setting and it would be pitch dark soon. Sure, we would be able to see, but I was exhausted and just wanted to rest. I stopped by a log, dropped my things and fell on the ground.

_Tired already?_

_ Of course. We were running for a while. You may not have noticed, but I did._

_ Just an hour or two._

_ I'm stopping, go ahead if you want. Please do._

_ Trying to get rid of me?_

_ Possibly._

_ I'm not going anywhere._

I picked up my bag in my mouth and went away from where he was behind a tree. Once I wasn't a huge wolf, I put on my clothes and walked back over to him.

He was already changed and setting up a small fire in the middle.

"What do we need a fire for?"

"Light," he said and rolled his eyes.

I walked over and sat near the fire. I wonder if it would hurt to put my hand in the fire. I'll heal quickly. I put my hand over it so there was an inch of space between my hand and the fire. I moved my hand down slowly, but pulled back when Jacob smacked it out the way.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't seriously going to touch, were you?"

"I just wanted to feel it."

"Are you insane?"

"No, maybe just tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, and stay away from the fire." He rolls his eyes and falls back. "I'll stand watch for a while, then I'll wake you up when I'm tired."

"Got it," I said.

I pull out a blanket I brought and laid it across the dirt. I would miss my old bed. I actually would miss a lot of things these next few weeks. I wonder what Seth is doing right now. I hope he's safe. While I was looking at the stars I must have fallen asleep.

_I opened my eyes and saw the stars. Well, I must not have been sleeping that long. I looked around for Jacob, but he wasn't there._

_ "Jacob?" I called out._

_ "Leah," someone whispered._

_ "Where are you?"_

_ A figure walked out from the darkness and kneeled beside me. I couldn't see who it was. The figure was just black and blurry. _

_ "Leah," it whispered._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes, why?"_

_ "Can you ever forgive me?"_

_ "What did you do, Jacob?"_

_ Just then the blurry figure became clear. It was Sam. He had his hand on my cheek. I haven't felt the tingle it gave me in so long._

_ "Sam?"_

_ "I love you, Leah."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "I always have. I'm sorry I left you. Will you forgive me?"_

_ "Of course I will. I love you, Sam."_

_ I reached out to touch his face, but I couldn't reach. I sat up and reached out to him, but he get getting farther and farther away. I kept running, but he finally disappeared and Jacob took his place._

_ "Sam?" I yelled._

_ "No, it's only me. I won't let him hurt you."_

_ "Where's Sam? I want Sam."_

_ He walked over to me and took my hands. "I love you, Leah."_

_ My eyes grew wide as I starred up at Jacob. Since when did Jacob love me? He loves that girl, Bella. I closed my eyes and I felt Jacob put his hands on my cheeks. Was this really what I wanted in my dream? I always believed they meant something, but Jacob Black?_

**OMG, Hehe. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It all came to me right away and I wrote it all at once! :O I really don't know what to write next, but I'll figure something out. If you have any request, such as you want me to add something to the story, I would gladly accept them and try to add them. I mean, this is a story for **_**you**_** to read, so I want **_**you**_** to enjoy it ! Thanks For Reviewing. **

** Yours, Abbey Anne Facinelli Masen Cullen Dali Durroy Diggory Hawkins Winchester Crawley Pattinson ! This is my full name. (: Yes, I am ****Robsessed Twihard Fanpire!**** Who isn't nowadays besides Losers? (: No offense To Anyone :O**

_**An Update:**_ **(Okay, you know how I said I had the perfect way to end the story? Well, I now have the perfect way to continue the story, that is, if I want to make a sequel. I have just set this before Breaking Dawn and After Eclipse. So If I Do Make A Sequel, It's Going To Be Kind Of In Breaking Dawn. And You Know What Happens Then :O Okay, I Really Shouldn't Add Anymore To This. Bye :P )**


	8. The Beginning Of Blackwater

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

**Heh, Sorry about the whole Robsessed Twihard Fanpire Thing. I Know Not Everyone Is! (: Okay, so I just realized, well not just realized, that I just published this story on April 3****rd**** and It's April 15****th**** and I've already got 7 Chapters! I was thinking maybe I should drag it out and not update the day after. The thing is I'm so impatient and I want you to read it right away, but I'm going to drag it out longer now. It won't take to long to update, maybe just a day or two more. (: So the next one won't come out for another two or three days. (: Sorry if this is an inconvenience, Thanks, enjoy. (If you have any comments feel free to Review or Message me.)**

"Leah!" Jacob yelled and my dream disappeared.

I sat up and look around. Jacob was looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked. I felt so awkward looking at him. I just saw him confess his love for me. How weird.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you wake me up?"

"You were yelling."

My hands flew instinctively over my mouth. Oh gosh, I hope I didn't yell his name out.

"What did I say?" I asked and looked down.

"You were yelling Sam's name over and over again and then," he paused and then said, "What were you dreaming about?"

"None of your business," I snap.

"I already know it was Sam, hence the name."

"That's all you need to know."

"Fine, go back to sleep and try to keep quiet. I have a headache and I don't want to be dreaming of Sam either later."

"Fine."

I lie back down and roll on my side so I'm not facing him. Maybe I shouldn't go back to sleep. I don't want to dream of Sam and Jacob again. I wanted to get away from Sam and, well, I just didn't want to Jacob there like he was before.

I finally figured there was no getting around it and shut my eyes and it took only a minute, or so it seemed, for me to fall asleep.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an open field filled with sunflowers. It was so beautiful here. I walked down a small path that led to a lake. When I reached the bottom, I found ducks and swans swimming close to shore. They didn't even move as I entered the water. It was my own perfect heaven and it felt as though I wasn't going to wake up. Like I died in my sleep and could stay here forever. Who knows, maybe I did._

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Leah as she fidgeted in her sleep. She rolled over a couple of times and whispered, "Heaven." At least she was having a good dream now. I just couldn't get her previous words out of my head. It irritated me not to know what she meant when she just said," Jacob." I bet it was nothing and I'm just being paranoid. Though the way she said it, it sounded like she was shocked. It was almost as if I had proposed to her and she whispered, "Jacob." Who knows, maybe I did. Oh god, I am being an idiot.

I turned away from her and watched the dark forest. I guessed it was at least 1:00 a.m. My eyelids were closing. I was about to fall asleep, but I couldn't because no one would be able to watch. I don't want to wake Leah. Not while she's having a nice dream. I slapped myself and kept busy by drawing in the dirt. That worked for about two minutes before I started to lean forward a close my eyes. Before I knew it, I was face down in the dirt.

**Leah's POV**

My eyes flew open and caught a glimpse of the sun. I turned on my side and rubbed my eyes. Why hadn't Jake woken me up. I looked at him. He was lying down with his head in the dirt. Idiot, he could have woken me up if he was that tired. I got up and rolled him over. He began to cough and wipe the dirt out of his face. His eyelids opened and he looked at me.

"Good morning," he said and smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Didn't want to bother you."

"Jacob, I can't have you dead tired while we're running. You should have kicked me or something."

"It looked like you were having a good dream."

"It was a good dream." I winced. "Watching me?"

He rolled his eyes.

I moved away from him and sat down. He sat up and turned to face me.

"Where to now?"

"I don't know. We can just run west. We'll probably come across a road and we can just follow it."

I got up, grab my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I turned to Jacob and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You're going on foot?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like tearing another pair of my clothes."

I began and reached in my bag and pulled out a compass. It turned and when the pointer stopped on West, I began walking towards that direction. Jacob was staying a little ways behind me.

_After hours of walking….._

I saw a street sign that said Pit Lane. We were already in Forks. I wondered if the compass was actually working. I looked back and Jacob. He had his hands shoved in his pocked and he starred at the trees above him. He hasn't talked to me ever since we left the camp site. Something was with him and it was starting to bug me that he wasn't telling me. I got this strange feeling as I watched Jacob's expression. It was a feeling I most definitely should not get with Jacob Black.

Hello, Again! I've decided something. I'm changing the setting to in the way beginning of Breaking Dawn. Kay? It makes more sense to me. (: So anyway, Review please!

Yours, Abbey A.F.M.C.D.D.D.H.W.C.P !

(You should check out some Twilight stories I have on my favorite stories list. They are really good.)


	9. Growing

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

"Jacob, what's with you?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Nothing."

I stopped and turned to him. "Tell me now."

"It's nothing, Leah."

"It's something. Tell me now."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Hey, I'm stuck with you. I don't want you killing my good mood."

"You're in a good mood?" He snorted.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"It's nothing, Leah. Just keep walking."

"Liar," I hissed and started walking again.

_Many days have gone by. Leah and Jacob passed many streets and finally came across a small hotel. They decided to stay there for the night. _**(Sorry, I'm too lazy to write anything for this time.)**

I threw my bag down and lay on the bed. It was so nice to have one at least for one night. Sleeping on the ground really makes your appreciate the bed your parents give you.

"Hey, how did you pay for a room with not only two beds, but a fridge and a stove?"

"Did you think I'd leave with no money?"

"I was just wondering how you had so much."

"I saved up."

He thought about that for a minute. "Have you been planning this for a while?"

"Ever since that day, Jake. Ever since." I sighed. "Of course, I didn't imagine you in it, but I guess it's better if you are here."

"Better?"

He sits on the other bed and faces me. I feel this tingle in my stomach as I watch him stare at me. I look away from his gaze.

"Don't let that get to your head. I just mean its better because I have someone to talk to. Someone to watch out for me."

I looked at him and he smiled. "I know. I'm great company."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Think what you want, Jacob."

"I will."

I got up and grabbed one of the towels on the counter.

"Shotgun," I muttered and went into the bathroom.

"Don't take so long," he yelled.

"Hey, let the lady shower in peace," I yelled back.

"Yeah, lady," he scoffed.

I ignored that and got in the shower. The water felt nice, but cold compared to my body temperature. Just as I was getting out, Jacob knocked on the door.

"God, you shower like a girl," he said.

"What is that suppose to mean? How does a girl shower?"

He didn't respond to that, he just kept knocking on the door. I opened it and he looked at me and moved out of my way. I hung my towel up and walked out.

"You're so impatient," I muttered.

"I'm not impatient. You take so long to do everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," he said and turned to me.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I couldn't help cracking a smile. It angered me that I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. All of a sudden, he started laughing.

"You're so weird," I said and rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that smiled first."

"Excuse me if I'm happy!"

"You're excused."

"You're such a witch. Just cross out the W and put a B."

"So _I'm _the female dog?" He started laughing after he thought about it.

"You know what, just go take a shower!" I yell.

"Touchy," he mutters and shuts the bathroom door.

It makes you wonder. How does anyone put up with him? How does that vampire girl put up with him? Hmph, I wonder what happened to her. Then it hit me, Edward and Bella are getting married! That has to be why Jacob is running. I mean, I heard that he loved her.

"Oh, god, Leah! You left the soap on the floor. Real smart!" Jacob yells from the bathroom.

I ignored that because something caught my attention. A voice in the back of my head was whispering, "He can't like her." It didn't like the fact that he loves her. Actually, _I _didn't like it.

Heyyyy; **OMG, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a project that's really making me angry because it's the stupidest project ever!!!! My teacher is an idiot.**

** So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just made something on the spot. I want you to see Leah and Jacob's relationship build. These next few chapters are going to just be about how Leah's feeling are growing and Jacob decides to tell her everything. That's when they start trusting each other. (: Yeaaaaah, 3 Forget Renesmee! :P**

**Okay, and check out my other story "Under The Midnight Sun." It's for 100 Ways to Annoy Jacob. I don't mean to offend any Team Jacob people. Honestly, I actually don't hate Jacob.. Anymore… I guess it's wearing off or something. Might come back when Eclipse comes out. (: Okay, Byeeee. And Please, Please *Gets On Knees* Review! (: Kay, Bye For Reals.**


	10. Without You

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

**Leah/ Jacob POV**

**Leah's POV**

The past few days that I and Jacob spent at the hotel were probably the most awkward. We had to put up with each other as best we could or we'd both go insane. Jacob told me it was my fault because I was so hard to please, but I think it's his fault. He's the annoying one who always has so make jokes.

_"Jacob," I yelled at him when he began drinking the milk from the carton._

_ He stopped drinking. "What?"_

_ "Hello, we have to share that milk!"_

_ "And?" _

_ I just stared at him._

_ "What, do I have cooties?" He laughed and drank some more._

_ "God, you know, you're so irritating! How does your dad put up with you?"_

_ "Calm down, Leah," he said and put the milk back in the fridge. "There! Happy?"_

_ "As a matter of fact, no!"_

_ "Well, then I don't know how to make you happy!" He slammed his fists into the counter. "You're always complaining about me. Hey, I don't like having to be here either!_

_ "So why are you here?" I yelled and slammed my fist down too._

_ "Good question," he said and ran out of the room._

_ I screeched and fell onto the bed. _

I haven't seen him since and now I'm worried. He left all of his stuff here and it's been two days. I've searched for him and asked around, but I can't seem to find him. I feel so bad and I _miss _him. He drives me crazy and he never listens, but I can't think of running away anymore. Not without Jacob by my side.

I ran outside and into the woods past the many trees. I wasn't going to stop until I found him. It was my entire fault he left. I'm supposed to be the mature one.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "Jacob!"

I ran farther and farther into the woods. It had been at least three hours since I started, but I told myself I wouldn't stop.

"Jacob," I croaked. My throat had turned dry from all the yelling I had done. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

I kept running and running. My legs had turned numb, but I didn't stop.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran into the woods and kept running. I should have left a long time ago, but I never had the guts to leave her. I guess she must feel so much better now that I'm gone. She's been complaining about me since day one, so she should be happy. Leah's happiness, I laughed to myself. I cared about her happiness much more than my own. Who cares if I needed her? She didn't need me.

I stopped when I came to a big tree and sat by it. I had been running for at least two or three days and my legs had gone numb and sore. That would probably hurt in the morning. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. It didn't take long.

My eyes flew open when I heard my name being called. It was Leah's voice.

"Leah!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out.

"Jacob!" she said. Her voice was rough.

I saw a figure step out from the darkness.

"Jacob!" I think she tried to yell, but it came out unintelligible.

She ran over to me and threw her arms around me.

'I've been looking for you everywhere," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't want you gone. I never did, I just was so angry, but I'm not anymore. Please come back, Jake."

"Leah, calm down," I whispered.

She fell to my side and coughed.

"I thought I'd never find you," she said.

"Just rest. I'm here now."

She whispered something else, but I was too tired to understand it. My eyelids closed and I fell to the side.

**Leah's POV**

Something bright appeared and my eyelids opened instinctively. I looked to my side and Jacob was there, sleeping. It wasn't a dream. I really did find him.

My mouth was dry and swollen. I got up and poked Jacob.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Get up."

He didn't budge.

"Jacob!" I tried to yell.

He still didn't move, so I kicked his leg. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately.

"Leah?" he whispered and looked up.

"Hi," I said.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I could barely breathe. That was a first.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Get off!"

He let go. "Oh, sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"I need something to drink. Come on."

I walked away from him in the direction I think I came from. He followed behind me.

"Jacob," I said. "I really am sorry."

He caught up to me and smiled.

"Me too. Friends?"

The word pierced my heart. "Friends," I sighed.

"But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you really not like having me around?"

"Jacob," I said and stopped.

I turned to him. "I love having you around. I need you around because you're my partner. You're suppose to be here for me."

He pursed his lips.

"Why? Do _you_ not like having me around?"

"Hey, you're _my_ partner." He laughed. "Couldn't think of it any other way."

"Good to know," I said and took his arms.

I pulled him along with me back to the hotel. My stomach tingled as we walked. I grabbed his arm without thinking about it, but I didn't want to let go. Not till we were safely inside the room. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to hold onto him until I was sure he wouldn't, but what if he wanted to? I would have some serious problems if he did.

"You're touching me!" he laughed.

"What?" I asked and looked at him.

"I thought I had cooties."

"Of course you do, but I never said I didn't _like_ them."

He raised his eyebrows and I turned away.

**Jacob's POV**

Whoah.

** Hello, I just had to add that at the end. It reminds me of the Twilight IM **_**WriterDancerActress10**_** did on FanFiction. " Edward's POV WTF?!" That was soooooo funny. You should check it out. Seriously. It's Chapter 2. "Fun With Pants."**

** Okay, So Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. I was going to make them hold hands. (: But Too Fast, No? Let me know If you think their moving to fast. I don't want it to be that way. So review or message me about it. Thankies. Until next chapter, FanFictioners – I'll Call You That Now.**

** Yours, (R.I.P)CrawleyWinchesterPattinson.**

**PS : Check out my friend Ashley's stories for Harry Potter. (: **

**.net/s/5904499/1/The_Beginning**

**and **

**.net/s/5884420/1/So_wrong_but_feels_so_right**

**PSS. Review! I love hearing what you have to say !**

**PSSS: Ashley, If you see this, feel loved (: Haha**

**Okay, For Reals! Bye!**


	11. I Love Her

**I do not own twilight.**

We walked into the room and I ran straight to the fridge. I pulled out the water bottle and drank it; breathing threw my nose in between gulps. Jacob laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

"How long had you been looking for me, Leah?"

"About a day."

"Crazy," he said.

I put the water down and sat on the other bed, facing him.

"I thought I'd never find you."

"Well, you found me."

"Thank god."

He opened his eyes. "No, thank my body."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You know what I mean, Leah," he said and rolled his eyes. "Sick."

"I wasn't thinking anything Jacob. Maybe you have the sick mind."

"Sure, sure," he said.

He sat up and faced me. There were dark circles under his eyes and it was _my _fault.

"Leah," he said. "Would you have kept running if you hadn't found me then?"

"Probably."

"Hm."

Then I remembered. "Jacob, did you leave La Push because of Bella and Edward's wedding?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"It just popped into my head a few days ago. Did you?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"We're in the same position."

"Yeah."

"It hurts, I know," I said when he looked down.

"Like hell."

"I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you about it."

"You're Leah! Nice just isn't in your vocabulary yet."

"Hey, don't forget I did go look for you."

"After a day had already gone by!" he laughed.

"At least I came."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Thanks? You wouldn't have been out there all dehydrated and tired if it wasn't for my stupid attitude. I shouldn't take everything out on you."

"Leah, it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten to angry. I thought you were happier without me there, so that's why I left."

"I told you Jacob. I need you. You're my partner."

He scoffed. "Yeah, some partner."

"Hey, remember, this is my fault. Don't take it out on yourself."

"Nothing's anyone's fault, Leah."

"Do you live by that? It's wrong."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're so random."

He shrugged.

"Jacob," I said and looked at my hands. "When is Bella and Edward's wedding?"

"Next week."

I looked at him. "Next week?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

I took his hand. "It's going to be okay, Jacob."

His fists clenched. "Stupid bloodsucker."

I took both of his hands and opened them up. He looked at me as I spoke.

"Jacob Black, I don't know what you're going to think of what I have to tell you, but I need to. So Jacob know thatshe's an idiot for choosing a vampire over you. You're amazing and she doesn't know what's she's missing. She doesn't know that you can probably make her happier than she ever would dream and that you wouldn't have to worry about killing her. You're probably the best person for her and everyone else knows it."

His jaw dropped and then he looked away. He didn't remove his hands.

"Really, Jacob. It's going to be okay."

"I love her," he whispered.

Love _her_. The words made me gag and pierced through my heart, but I kept a straight face when I said, "Of course."

I got up and walked away from him to the chair in the corner. He loved her. How could I be so stupid. He would never think of me the way I think of him. This isn't a fairytale, Leah, and you are definitely not a princess. If you were, Jacob would be saying," I love _you_."

**Omg, okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was just so excited I had to post it up right away! Hehe, Oh, FanFictioners, I need a little help. **

_**What do you do when a guy you can not stand likes your best friend and she tells you that it's selfish of you to put your feelings over her own. What if she told this guy, who is now her friend, everything and actually one thing she hasn't told you that she says is not imporant? "The BestFriend" What if you were in the same situation were you told your other friend something unimportant that you haven't told your best friend and she got jealous, but you're not aloud to or she'll get mad? I just told you everything, but only because I need your side of the story. She won't listen to me, so I just want to get confirmation that I'm not the bad guy in this fight. Ps. Not to be shallow or offend anyone, but this guy is SOOO damn ugly and fat. I can't understand how she liked him and is friends with him. He's only nice to her. **_

__**Need your help. Any input would be perfect. Thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, review, review or message me. (:**

**Bye! A.A.F.M.C.D.D.D.H.C.W.P**


	12. It's Time To Confess, Leah

I Do Not Own Twilight

_**Previously…..**_

_Love __**her**__. The words made me gag and pierced through my heart, but I kept a straight face when I said, "Of course."_

_ I got up and walked away from him to the chair in the corner. He loved her. How could I be so stupid? He would never think of me the way I think of him. This isn't a fairytale, Leah, and you are definitely not a princess. If you were, Jacob would be saying," I love __**you**__."_

_**Continuing…..**_

"What?" Jacob asked and looked at me.

"Nothing."

"I know it's something. What ever happened to telling the truth?"

"It's nothing important, Jacob. Just drop it, please."

He looked away.

"Better to tell me now then for me to find out later, but, oh no, it's okay. It's not my business. I don't need to know what's going on." He stopped and then gave a dramatic sigh. "Even though I did tell you what was wrong with me, but its okay. It's you're life."

"Jerk," I said.

"I said you don't have to tell me." He paused and then added," Even though you should."

"Oh god, Jake, are you really pulling that with me? You aren't going to make me feel bad for not telling you. And besides, you don't want to know what it is."

"I do."

"Trust me. If I were to tell you, you'd say," I didn't really need to know that."

"You don't know what I'm going to say. You're just guessing. Wrong, probably."

"No, I'm pretty sure about this one."

"Whatever, you'll tell me before the end of the day. I know you."

"You know me?"

"Leah, I know you better than anyone else."

"I wouldn't say that. Seth has you beaten by at least two secrets."

"I've been in your head. You can't keep secrets."

"I can if I try hard enough. Do you think that everything you know is everything?"

He didn't respond.

"There are some things you don't know about Jacob Black. And I don't plan on telling you anytime soon."

"We'll see about that." He looked at me. "Now, how about lunch?"

"I'm not cooking."

"Neither am I." He walked over to the door and opened it, motioning me toward it.

"I'll pass."

"Come on, it's the most important meal of the day!"

"That's breakfast you idiot."

"Well, it's still important. Get up."

"No," I said sourly.

"Get up, Leah Clearwater."

"Or what, Jacob Black?"

He was just a blur when he started running and in a second, he had lifted me off the chair and pulled me outside.

"Put me down!" I yelled and hit him.

"Are you going to run?" he asked with a huge grin across his face.

I looked around, deliberating how far I would get before he caught me.

"I'll catch you," he said, guessing my plan. (Edward and Bella "ish" Moment)

"Fine, I won't. Put me down."

He let go and caught my head before I hit the pavement.

I sat up and started punching his arm. It was doing anything.

"You're such a jerk sometimes."

"You're such a baby." He paused and then added, "Sometimes."

"Let's go before I lose my patience."

I walked in front of him, ignoring ever attempt he made to get my attention. To tell you the truth, I kind of liked it.

After lunch……..

I dragged myself back to the room slowly. I had the worst headache and the worst stomachache. I nearly threw up several times. I should have known better than to eat to fast after missing two days of meals.

"I honestly wish I could help you, Leah," Jacob said.

I rolled on to my side when I got on the bed.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"But there isn't much I can do when you won't take anything." He sighed. "It's like you enjoy the pain. Why won't you take anything?"

Because, Jacob, if I take medicine, I guarantee I'll fall asleep. I can't fall asleep because I refuse to dream while Jacob is awake. Who knows what will come out of my mouth! Especially since I started admitting to myself that I like Jacob, it wouldn't be nothing.

"It doesn't help."

"How would you know? You haven't taken anything!"

"I'll be fine."

Then I looked at him. He was fine. How nice for him.

"How come you're not sick?"

"I didn't starve myself while I was away, Leah."

Oh, now don't I feel like a pathetic idiot.

"Well, isn't that nice for _you_."

"No, it's not. You don't know what it feels like to be able to help someone, but they won't let you."

"Since when does Jacob care how I feel?"

He shrugged. "Since we had to work together."

"I thought I'd never hear that come out of Jacob Black's mouth."

"Ha ha."

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him. I wasn't feeling tired, but somehow, I fell asleep and was walking around First beach.

_"How odd. I know I'm dreaming."_

_ I see Jacob walk over to me and grab my hand._

"_You're not dreaming," he said._

"_Oh, yeah, I'll definitely believe you."_

"_Come with me." _

_ He pulls me along beside him as we walk down the beach. The sun is just setting and the sky is an orangey pink. _

_ "It's beautiful," I said to myself._

_ "It's very beautiful." He then looked at me and added," And so are you."_

_ I felt my eyes grow bigger and my cheeks get hot as I looked at him. Now, I know I'm dreaming. My brain is lying to me. Jacob would never say that!_

_ "Leah, I know you think I love her. I did, but that was before. This is now."_

_ My jaw dropped. I thought I would make the best of it though._

_ "I love you, Jacob."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ He then looked at the sunset and we both watched as it went down._

I was about to tell Jacob something, but my dream popped all of a sudden and I was back in the hotel room. Jacob was over me, shaking me.

"God, Jake! Get off and stop doing that!"

I pushed him off and sat up.

He sat at the edge of the bed. His expression was blank.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard you," he said and looked at me.

I threw my hands over my mouth and turned to scream into my pillow. Hands pulled me back and Jacob grabbed my face so I would look at him.

"It's okay, Leah. Calm down."

"No!" I yelled and tried to pull away. He just held on tighter.

"Listen, Leah." He sighed and then let go of my face. 'The thing is"

He was just about to finish his sentence, when the phone rang. Which wasn't normal because no one ever calls here. Not even the people that work here.

* * *

_**Readers: **_

_** Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Who called? You won't know until the next chapter. Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. (: Goodbye fellow FanFictioners .**_

_**AND! Thank you to those who replied to my problem and tried to help. (: **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**maying38**_

_**Dallis**_

_** (: Really appreciated you responding to it !**_

_**And thank you to my readers and reviewers ! Is that a word? I think so. :P This story wouldn't be anything without you're support. (:**_

_**-AAFMCDDDHCWP **_


	13. Phone Call

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

_**Earlier…..**_

"_I heard you," he said and looked at me._

_ I threw my hands over my mouth and turned to scream into my pillow. Hands pulled me back and Jacob grabbed my face so I would look at him._

_ "Its okay, Leah. Calm down."_

_ "No!" I yelled and tried to pull away. He just held on tighter._

_ "Listen, Leah." He sighed and then let go of my face. 'The thing is"_

_ He was just about to finish his sentence, when the phone rang. This wasn't normal because no one ever calls here. Not even the people that work here._

_**Continuing….**_

He sighed and went to get the phone.

"Hello," he said into it.

His eyes tightened.

"How did you find me?"

He waited for a minute.

"No, I'm not. You need to understand something-"

He didn't continue.

"Jacob, who is it?" I whispered.

He held up his finger to me.

"I'm not coming back. No, I'm not."

He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Listen to me for once, okay?"

He squeezed the phone and there was a crack.

"I'm not coming back so I can go the wedding and see you marry the bloodsucker, Bella."

Bella. Her named chilled me and brought tears to my eyes. She called him to ask him to go to the wedding. Idiot.

"It would make _me_ so happy if you just stopped calling me. I'm not going to go all the way back for you."

I slammed my fist into the wall.

"Stupid, pathetic, ignorant idiot!" I screeched.

Jacob looked at me and pulled the phone down from his ear.

"Leah," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

I jumped off the bed and ran out as fast I could. I ran down the hall and down the stairs. There was a woman at the bottom, so I kept running until I reached the end of the building where no one could see me. I leaned against the wall and covered my face.

She just had to ruin everything. She just had to call him. She's such an idiot for wanting him to come. Doesn't she see how it makes him feel? I felt like ripping her to shreds right now. If that was me, I wouldn't even dare ask Jacob to come. I would try to avoid hurting him. I wouldn't _even_ marry a vampire. A soulless demon. Idiot!

"Leah," Jacob whispered.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"What is it? Look at me."

He pulled my hands down.

"Is it Bella? Is it me?"

"Stop it. Stop being so nice. It doesn't help me at all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Go away."

He turned my head to him.

"Leah, I'm not going back to her."

I put my head on my knees.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm not leaving you, Leah."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not ever going to leave you."

I pushed him off. "That's what Sam said!" I screamed.

I looked up and he leaned away from me.

"I-I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to bring back those memories."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just…"

He looked at me.

"I _love_ you, Jake."

He grinned and put his arms around me again.

"I love you too, Leah."

"Bella?"

"Forget, Bella. Me and you. Two runaways."

From where we sat, we could see the sun begin to go down West. **As we watched the sunset I started beginning to rethink my decision to leave home. I couldn't run away forever and I was bringing along someone with me. Even though he had explained to me he wanted to be here, I knew it wasn't right for me to do this. He should be home. He's not mine because I thought he loves her. I thought I was just his friend, one of his pack members. I never would have imagined we'd be something more, but as he held me in his arms and whispered, "Everything will be alright," It felt right to be here. That she didn't exist, that last month never happened. Just me and him. Two runaways. I would be ready for whatever came tomorrow.**

**Hey ! Sorry for the cliffhanger. (: At least I updated! Hope you enjoyed it. I have my T.L.A.B.F to thank because she came up with Bella to be the one that called and everything just CLICKED! It was going to be Sam, but I think it worked out better as Bella, no ? Kay, Byee. Until Next Chapter Fellow FanFictioners.**

** Abbey Anne Facinelli Masen Cullen Dali Durroy Diggory Hawkins Gale Crawley Winchester Pattinson ****Jankowski **

**Jankowski (New Movie Robert Is In ! : Water For Elephants : Jacob Jankowski. Hahah Jacob! HAHAH!**


	14. Together, But Not Forever

These past few days have been incredible. Ever since I told Jacob I loved him, I haven't stopped reminding him. He's always there when I wake up to say good morning. I couldn't ask for anything else right now. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl he sees. Of course we haven't mentioned anything about Bella's phone call since. I can tell he doesn't want to upset me, and I'm kind of glad it hasn't come up, but the wedding is in two days. We can't avoid it, as much as I want to. And as much as he says that he only loves me, I know his feelings for her are still there. He just pushed it away.

We settled into another hotel somewhere In Calgary, as far as I was concerned. Anyway, I trusted Jacob wouldn't let us get lost. We dropped out stuff by the door and fell into bed. We got two again. As much as I love Jacob, I'm not going to sleep near him.

"Jacob," I whispered and sat up.

"Yeah?" he said and turned to me.

"I think we should talk about this."

"What?"

"The wedding. Bella's wedding."

His eyes tightened and he tried to smile as best he could. "What about it?"

"We can't ignore it forever, Jacob. I know how much it's hurting you. It hurts me to see you act like this about it. You know that."

"Leah, it's her life. If she wants a vampire, she can have a vampire. Her choice, her life. I only care about you."

"Jacob, stop telling me that. You and I both know that you still love her."

"I don't love her. I did. Past tense. I got over it."

I threw my arms up. "Ugh! You're driving me crazy!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm only telling you the truth."

"You're not! You're lying. I can tell."

"Why are you trying to make me say that I love her? You want me to lie?"

"It won't be a lie."

"Why are you so convinced?"

I groaned. "Because you can't just stop loving someone."

"I did."

"You know what. Never mind."

I fold my arms and turn away.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I only have feeling for _you_? Is that so hard to believe?"

My jaw tightened. "It's hard to believe you do. You don't know how much it hurts me to think about the past. You two have been through so much together."

"As friends, Leah. You don't get it. We were never more than friends. When Edward left, I was just there as her _friend._ She loved me like a _friend._" He holds my hand and nods.

"Jacob that was when Edward left. She told you she loved you when we fought of those vampires. I know."

"Yeah, after she went off and got engaged. I don't count it."

"You… she kissed you, Jacob."

He sighed and his hands balled into fists. "Leah, that was before."

"It still happened. Whether it was a year ago or even twenty years ago."

"I know that. I can't change the past."

He was right. He couldn't change what had happened between them, even if he says nothing did happen. It still hurt me though, but I should actually thank Bella for choosing Edward. Now, I can have Jacob. I smiled at him.

"What?" he said and grinned.

"Nothing."

"Wow, mood swing."

"I was just thinking."

He raised his eyebrows. "About?"

"Well, that I might actually need to thank Bella."

"Why?"

"She left you for me." I wasn't sure how he would take that.

He smiled. "I should thank Sam."

I would usually hate him for that, but I just grinned now. "Why?"

"He left you for me."

I knew our argument was over when he wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to be in his arms. I fit perfectly. Times like this made me really believe that he never even loved Bella. That would soon change though.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home."

He looked down at me. His eyes tightened and became dark.

"Already?"

"I miss home. I don't want to run anymore."

He sighed. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Alright."

"So it's settled. We can leave tomorrow. We've spent enough time running."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to get back in time for," I said, my voice trailing off at the end.

"The wedding, I know."

I didn't want to push the subject any farther. If it didn't bother Jacob, it didn't bother me. And if he really meant what he said about not loving her anymore, then it wouldn't even matter than Bella was marrying Edward. I mean, he had me. He promised he'd love me as long as he could. I always wonder how long that will be, but I didn't like to think about it. It would only hurt more.

**Hellllllo, FanFictioners. Okay, I think this chapter was pretty boring, but I needed to add it to show that they were heading back and so I could have longer chapters. I might only have five chapters after this. Maybe less. But I'm definitely sure that I'll be writing a sequel. It's probably going to be set later in Breaking Dawn. It's a big book. Aii, poor Leah. Well, anyway, I promise to make the next chapter more interesting. Don't forget to Review. It's on my bucket list to get at least a 100 reviews. Yeah, I have a bucket list ! So far like 134. My friend, Tiff, has over 200 though. Crazy. Anyway, Byeeee.**

**Meeting Taylor is on it too. (:**

**Thought you should know that for some reason. Idk, :P**

**And Team Jacob People:**

**Go on Youtube and type in **_**kondrathesnail **_** and go to her "The Jacob Black Song" video. She'll be wearing a blueish, purpleish shirt. (:**

_**Or go to this link. (might work, might not)**_

YouTube - The Jacob Black Song

**She made a song for Jacob. It's starting from Twilight. She'll explain it when you watch. (: She's so cool, so make sure you check her out. I'm Team Edward and I like it. See how good it is? I set her a message and she replied. Haha. It was amazing. **

**Okay, Goodbye For Reals. **

**Ps. She Lives In Washington ! :P **

**Pss. Meeting her and doing a video with her is on my Bucket List.**

**-AAFMCDDDHGWPJ**

**My Friend Tiff's name: Tiffany Marie Cullen Facinelli Bieber Masen Hawkins Dali Diggory Crawley Pattinson Camacho (Could Be Diggory Dali. I Haven't Memorized It Well Yet.)**


	15. Home

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. When I got up and went into the small kitchen, I saw Jacob holding the pan and flipping the pancakes. I never knew he cooked.

"Good morning," he said and looked at me.

I grinned. "What's all this for?"

"This?" he asked and held up the pan. "This is to eat."

"Well, I know it's for that!" I rolled my eyes. "But why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just figured that if this was our last day here, our last day as runaways, we should enjoy it."

Our last day here. I can't believe how long it's been, how much we've been through together. It seems like it's only been four of five days, but it's been a week and a half. I wanted to go home, but then again, I didn't want anything to change. I was fine with the way things were now. Anyways, what would the pack think? Would they really allow this? I mean, I won't let them tell me I can't be with him, but what would Paul think? Jared? Embry? And Sam?

"Leah?" he said.

I shook my head and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"You're sure you want to go home?"

"I'm fifty percent sure I want to go home."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah, it's best if we go back, but I'm going to miss the way things were this past week."

"I know what you mean." He sighed. "But it's not like we aren't going to be together alone anymore. We'll just have to help the pack when they need us."

I didn't want to think about it. My eyes moved to the stove. "Your pancakes?"

He runs over and turns off the stove. "Crap."

I laughed. "It's okay. I'm not hungry."

"Heh, good. I'm not going to make this again." He put the pans in the sink.

He turned to me and smiled my favorite smile. Yeah, I have a favorite.

"When do you want to head out? Now or later?"

"Well," I said and put my hand on his shoulder. I know I say this all the time, but he is so_ tall._ "I was thinking we leave now. I don't want to be walking in the dark."

"We're going to be walking in the dark whether we leave now or tonight. Don't you know where we are?"

"Some where?" I guess.

"Exactly, somewhere far, far from La Push."

"Okay, okay smarty pants."

I turned away from him and packed all my things back into my bag. It's gotten heavier because we stopped at this small store on the way. I couldn't help myself, so I bought some new necklaces and clothing.

"I told you not to buy all that stuff," he said as I dragged my bag.

"Shut up."

He grabbed it from me and threw it over his shoulder.

"Such a gentleman," I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure, sure."

He opened the door and we walked out from the hotel. I shook off all my doubts about going back. If Jacob promised he would try to keep us the same, then I would try to believe it. I would try for him. I loved him. He's a jerk sometimes, he can be annoying, he's really blunt, but I loved him. I loved him with all his flaws. And by some miracle, he loved me with mine too. When he grabbed my hand and led my down the steps, I truly believed he loved me. Not her. Absolutely not _her._

I opened the door slowly, hoping I wouldn't make too much noise, but the creaks gave me away. I heard Seth's voice. He was yelling that someone was at the door.

"Seth!" I yelled. It was so nice to hear his voice.

"Leah?" he called.

I opened the door all the way and dropped my bag. I saw him walk over and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Welcome back."

"Leah!" my mom yelled. She ran out from the darkness and tried to hug me around Seth. They wouldn't let go. I counted up until two hundred, but they didn't move.

"Okay, okay. I missed you too."

They finally let go.

"We missed you a lot, Leah. I'm so glad you came home." Then Seth probably remembered because he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's outside."

"I can't believe he followed you!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"You know, I just got off the phone with Bella. I know you don't like her, but she just called for Jacob again."

"She called us while we were away, too."

"She told me and she said she thought he would have come home by now. Guess she was right."

"He didn't want to come back necessarily. I just really hated running. I wanted to be home, so that's why we came back."

"Why are you so angry?"

"I don't want her thinking he came back for her."

"Oh." He was about to say something, but then his eyes flickered to my mom.

"Leah, it's really early. Go to sleep, sweetie. I know you must be tired." My mom patted my back and gave me another hug before walking back upstairs.

"We're going to talk tomorrow," Seth said and then disappeared into the dark.

I went back outside and looked around for Jacob. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to have him close.

"Are you going back home?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Not yet."

"You're welcome to stay, Jacob. You should stay."

"I really don't think I should," he whispered.

"Come on. You can sleep on the couch. My mom would understand."

He made his I Don't Really Think I Should face and I sighed. "Jacob, it's really early in the morning. You have got to be tired. I am."

He groaned and then said, "Okay."

"Good. Come in." I pulled him into the house and got some blankets. When I set everything up, he laid down and within seconds, was out. I tip toed into my room and fell onto the bed, kicking my shoes off. I didn't feel like changing, so I just pulled the covers up and closed my eyes trying not to think about what was going to happen later today. Trying not to think about Seth saying he we're going to talk, and trying not to think about Jacob, who was snoring on my couch and most off all: trying not to think about the wedding that would be going on in a couple hours.

**Haillo FanFictioners! Okay, sorry I haven't updated since May 2****nd****. I've had a busy weekend and SAT 10 has been so boringggggggg. Now, finally, it's over. Thank the cows! (: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I lied when I said this chapter would be more interesting because it's not. Well, to me, it doesn't seem interesting. Oh well. **

**Omigosh, readers. I've made another story called : **_**My Life's Not a Fairytale**_**. And you know what really sucks? There's another story with that name. ): I didn't know there was until I typed in my story in search. I totally just came up with that and now I really don't like it. Oh well. I've completed Chapter 1, so, if you want, you can go check it out. It has nothing to do with this story, so I'm not sure if you'd like it. And don't forget to review this chapter and my other story. I love hearing from you. (: **

**And thank you to Taylor LautnerLover1 for being the first one to review it. I love you guys so much and thanks for all the support you've given me (: (I really should do this at the end of the story, but whatever. I will again and it will be longer! : D) **

**Mkay, Bye, Dears.**

**-AbbeyAnneFacinelliMasenCullenDaliDiggoryHawkinsCrawleyWinchesterPattinson (:**

**(Shortened my name. I like it this way.)**


	16. Unsure

I Do Not Own Twilight

I awoke to the sound of my mom's scream. When I ran out, I rolled my eyes. She screamed at Jacob. He was standing there, eyes wide, while my mom held up a bat.

"Mom" I said calmly. "Put it down."

She lowered it and turned to me. "How'd he get in here?"

"I let him stay."

"Leah, you have to tell me these things. I almost hit him."

Jacob let out a big sigh. "Sorry, Mrs. Clearwater. It was early and Leah just told me to stay for the night. I got to go, anyway."

"That's fine. I'm sorry about this. You don't have to leave."

"Actually, I kind of need to. So it was nice seeing you." He looked at me. "Leah," he said and turned to walk out.

I turned to my mom. "Where'd you get a bat?"

She half smiled. "I keep it under the bed."

"That's scary," I said and walked away. Seth stopped me and raised his eyebrows. It was time to talk. He pulled me outside with him and turned to me.

"What happened?"

"Mom thought there was a burglar-" I began, but he stopped me.

"I mean with you and Jacob. You can't lie to me and say nothing. Something happened."

I really didn't want to get into this with my brother. "Well, Seth, we got closer. That's all."

"Lies! I saw it in your eyes. It's more than friendship."

"Seth, do we have to talk about this now? I'm really sore and I really need a shower."

"Fine. We'll talk later. Don't avoid me." He walked back inside.

What was with him? He's not acting like my brother. He's acting like a gay best friend that I need to spill to about my relationship. How odd.

I walked back inside and grabbed my towel before going to shower. You can't imagine how it felt to take a bath and just relax after all that has happened. I think, when I'm old enough, I'm going to leave La Push for good and go some place else where I don't have to worry about vampires or werewolves. Somewhere I can just be Leah Clearwater.

As I sat at the table and watched the clock, I thought about looking for Jacob. How I should look for Jacob. How I should go find the pack. The clock's ticking got louder and louder. It was putting more pressure on me. The wedding would be starting soon. No way was I going. Was Jacob going?

"Leah!" Seth yelled.

"Shoot," I muttered. I stood up and ran outside. I really didn't want to talk to Seth about Jacob. Ever. I might as well go find Jacob. The thing is I don't know where he is. He might had gone back to his dad's, but if he wasn't I would get stuck with Billy.

"Leah!" Seth yelled again.

I think I'll take my chances with Billy. I ran away from the house to get out of Seth's view. While I was walking I realized I didn't have any shoes on. Ew. I kept going anyway. It took me a while to get to Billy's because I was trying to avoid stepping on something and cutting my feet.

"Leah," Billy said when he opened the door. "You're here."

"Hey, Billy. Is Jacob here?"

He sighed. "I haven't seen Jacob since he left. Is he back? He went with you right?"

"Yes, he's back. He just left my house an hour ago and I can't find him."

"Last time I checked he wasn't in his room. You can go check. I would have heard him though." He rolled out of the way to let me in.

I walked down the hall and opened Jacob's door enough to see him. He was stretched out on his bed; his feet were hanging off the edge. I smiled when I looked at his face. His eyes were open and looking at me. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Sorry about my mom earlier."

"No worries." He sat up. "Do you have the time?"

I pointed to the clock on his wall. He laughed when he saw it. "Oh."

"Jacob," I began, but started to rethink my question.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking." I looked down. "Are you going to Bella's wedding?"

He answered immediately. "Actually, I was just going to see Bella at the reception."

"Really?"

"Good or bad?"

"I guess it's good you want to go even after everything that has happened."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"What?"

"Well, do you want to go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might lose my temper and kill the groom."

To my surprise, he laughed at that. "You're right."

"Seth is going."

"He is?"

"I'm pretty sure. He and Bella are supposedly close now."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He chuckled.

I looked out his window. So much time has passed. The sky started to turn a different color, letting me know the sun would soon start to set. Jacob would be leaving soon to go see her. He'd probably see her in her wedding dress and forget all about me. I may not like Bella, but I think she could be really pretty if she changed her look.

"Leah," he said following my gaze. "I don't have to go."

"No, you have to. Go, Jacob."

He got up and took my hand. I looked up at him. "You can come. You can stay in the darkness."

"I can't. It's best if I don't go."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. It made me feel like more a sibling than someone he liked. But I wasn't going to get into the talk about him and I. I would make him so uncomfortable. I watched him grab clothes and leave the room. I just hoped Jacob wouldn't see Bella and fall in love with her even more. I hoped he was thinking of me when he saw her. I hoped for a lot of things. I also hoped we would be together for the rest of our lives, but I didn't get my wish.

**Hey FanFictioners ! How's it going? Good, I hope. So sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time. I had another project to do. Now, it's finished and I'm soooo happy. I hope we don't get assigned anymore projects. That would suck. Oh, if you're wondering why I put "I also hoped we would be together for the rest of our lives, but I didn't get my wish." It's because this is a past tense story. I'm sure you figured that out. Haha. Okay. It's late here, but I wanted to post this up quickly.**

**Also, if you're wondering what happened to my other story I said I started to write, I deleted it. I, like, didn't know what else to do with it and I tried to think of more things, but I wasn't interested anymore. That's what happens a lot. It's weird that I've actually gotten to 15 chapters for this one. It's the longest story I've ever made. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**&& It's May 13****th**** for me already, so I wanted to wish Robert Pattinson a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D I made him a banner and me and my buddy, Tiff, carried it around. It said "Happy Birthday Robert Thomas Pattinson" with a picture of him. Lots of people said Happy Birthday to him. But some girls in my class said Happy Birthday Hairy Hobo. Mean, right? Whatever. I love Rob! I'm going to make him a cake. I was suppose to make him one for today, but my mom wouldn't get me the cake mix. American Idol was too "important" to miss. Whatever. I'm going to make it and take it the mall with me on Saturday.**

**Bye ! Gotta Go Sleep. **

**&& I Forgot To Say **

**Feel Free To Add Me On **

**Myspace: .com/abslovesbenny**

**Twitter : /AbsLovesBenny**

**Facebook : .com/#!/TheeLamb**

**Youtube : ForTheLoveOfVampires**

**Twilight Saga: .com/profile/AbbeyAnneFacinelli**


	17. Wedding

**No Copyright Infringement Intended**

_**(It's Going To Be Similar To That Part On Breaking Dawn, But I'm Going To Change it A Little Because Of Jacob's New Feelings, Jacob's POV &&… Well, you'll see.)**_

**Jacob's POV **

"Jacob! Bella chocked. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

She stumbled toward my voice. Edward kept his grip under her elbow until I caught her. I hugged her while she buried her face in my chest.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," Edward murmured. I knew he was giving me and Bella this moment.

"Oh, Jacob." She was crying. "Thank you."

"Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now!"Was everything perfect now? For her, probably. For me, possibly. Right now I'm kind of glad Leah decided not to come.

"Yeah-the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now _everyone_ I love is here." I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded. Then I realized she couldn't see me.

"I'm so happy you came!"

"Yeah."

"Does Billy know you're here?"

"I think so. I snuck into my room, but L-" I stopped, deciding it was best not to bring Leah up. "But I'm sure he heard me."

"I'm sure he's glad you're home."

I pulled back a little bit and straightened up. I decided to keep a distance while we danced. " I'm glad I came. I didn't think I would be. But it's good to see you again. Not as sad as I'd thought it would be."

"I don't want you to feel sad."

"I know that. And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty."

"No-it makes me very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me."

I sighed." Good, because I didn't have time to stop for a real present."

She looked at my face and studied it for a moment. I guessed her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could finally see me. "When did you decide to come back?"

I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I didn't want to get into me and Leah either. "I don't know. I guess I've gotten tired of running. W- I decided to just come back and face whatever I had to."

"It would have been a shame to miss seeing you like this. You look.. beautiful, Bella."

"Alice invested a lot of time in me today. The dark helps, too."

"It's not dark for me, you know."

"Right," she replied and then said, "You cut your hair."

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

"It looks good." She was lying.

I snorted. "Right. I did it myself. I grinned widely for a moment and then my smile faded. " Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I shrugged. " That's good."

"How are you, Jacob? Really?"

"I'm fine, Bella, really. You don't need to worry about me. You can stop bugging Seth."

"I'm not bugging Seth only because of you. I _like _Seth."

"He's a good kid. Better company than some. I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't get mine to shut up, either."

"In your case that would mean you're insane. Of course, I already knew that you were insane."

"Thanks."

"Insanity is probably easier than sharing a pack mind. Crazy people's voices don't send babysitters to watch them."

"Huh?"

"Sam's out there. And some others. Just in case, you know. Though, they don't need to worry."

"In case of what?"

"In case I can't keep it together." I flashed smile. " But I'm not here to ruin your wedding, Bella. I have no need to do so."

"You're just here to make it perfect."

"That's a tall order."

"Good thing you're so tall."

I laughed at her bad joke. This was easier than I thought, being with her. Maybe we could stay friends. Maybe.

"It's not tonight, Jacob," she whispered.

"Oh, I said, trying to smother my relief. "When?"

"I don't know. A week or two, maybe."

"What's the hold up?"

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bella. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade, a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off." I realized I sounded like I wanted her to hurry up. "That's a good thing, though. Don't be emberassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," she snapped. "And _yes_ I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I stopped and looked at her. Did she really think she could have a honeymoon with a vampire? The thought was clear in her eyes. Yes, she could. And she was going to. "What?" I gasped.

"What? Jake? What's wrong?"

Anger came across me and I gripped her arms. "What do you mean? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

"I said butt out, Jake. This so not your business. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't be talking about this. It's private-"

I gripped tighter, my fingers overlapping.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

I shook her.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid. Tell me you're joking!"

"Jake-stop!"

The darkness was suddenly very crowded.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward's voice yelled.

Behind me, was a low snarl and then another, overlapping the first.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Jacob," another voice whispered. "Don't hurt her." The voice was hers and I obeyed it. I dropped my hands and Edward pushed Bella away and was standing in front of me. The wolves got between us, but she told them to move and she stood in front of me. Edward's eyes turned from hostile, to confused as he starred at us. Bella's eyes were wide.

"Don't fight," she whispered. "I know you love her, but don't fight him."

"Leah," I whispered. "I don't… I mean…I told you-"

She shook her head and put her finger up. "Don't lie."

**Leah's POV**

I heard Edward's voice yell, "Take your hands off her." I knew he couldn't handle it. He still loved her and something set him off. I ran to his voice and Seth was behind Jacob with two other wolves. He looked at me and then to Jacob.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Jacob," I whispered. "Don't hurt her." Actually, what I wanted to say was, "Jacob, you lied, but I decided to get to that last.

He dropped his hands and Edward pushed Bella away and stood close to Jacob. I moved the wolves away from between them and stood in front of Jacob. "Don't fight," I whispered. "I know you love her, but don't fight him."

"Leah," he whispered. "I don't… I mean…I told you-"

I shook my head and put my finger up. "Don't lie." I took his hands and held them against my chest. "Let's go."

"It's all right now, Bella," Edward murmured from behind me. The wolf looked past me and it's gaze was not friendly. It huffed and then turned to follow the others, vanishing as they had. I pulled Jacob behind me. He was still trembling.

"All right. Let's get back."

"But Jake-"

"Leah has him in hand. He's gone."

I do, I wanted to say. He's in my hands, Bella. You haven't done anything to make this better. Jacob still loved you and you just do this to him. Sick. I have a feeling he's going to kill her. You can't sleep with a vampire. It's disgusting and goes against nature. Talk about the **forbidden fruit.**

**Jacob's POV**

As we walked back I tried to think of things to say to Leah. I was so dumb to let it get to me. I'm suppose to not care what happens with her anymore. She chose a vampire over me. Sleeping with a vampire. Disgusting. Kind of like the **forbidden fruit.**

**Heyyyy ! (: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Haha, I noticed that I get a lot of views, but not so much reviews… So I didn't want to have to go to this, but I think I will. I'm not updating until I get some more reviews ! (: at least 5 or 6 more. Reviews push me, so thanks.**

**&& Leah's dress wasn't mentioned this chapter, but I'm going to put it up when I can. (my profile's being gay and is not letting me put things on it, so it might take a while). It might be mentioned in the next chapter. I just wanted to add it here because she went to the wedding. Sorry I didn't mention her deciding to go to the wedding (: N-e-ways. Byeeee.**


	18. Unexpected

**Leah's POV**

We sat around Sam's table in silence for a while when we got back. No one knew what to say, they mostly just starred at me and Jacob. I wondered what they thought of this.

Sam slammed his hand on the table and I jumped. "Why don't you and Jacob discuss this alone, Leah? Everyone, out."

I looked down as everyone started to walk outside. I didn't want to be left alone with Jacob. I don't want to hear him try to come up for an explanation to what happened. Jacob reached out to touch me, but I leaned away. He pulled back immediately and then looked down at my dress.

"Wow, I didn't know you had this on." He struggled to find the words. "You look… beautiful, Leah."

"Thanks," I say, still not looking up at him.

"Leah," he sighed. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. She's my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt. That's all."

"Jacob, you don't have to tell me this. I know you care about her no matter what. I'm not angry, Jacob. I was, but then I realized I have nothing to be angry about. It's not like you told her you love her." I took a deep breath. "So, don't worry about it. I'm fine. And I'm glad you decided not to fight Edward."

He smiles. "You've really changed, Leah Clearwater."

"You too, Jacob Black."

He takes me hand and pulls be out the front door. I hear everyone whispering behind us.

"Should we follow?"

"No, let's give them their moment."

"This is so weird. Leah and Jake?"

"Where are they going?"

"Let's go!"

"Don't you guys go anywhere! Let them be." I'm guessing that's Emily.

Jacob pulled me through the trees as fast as he could. I tripped a couple of times and I just pushed the thought of Bella out of my head. He finally stopped when we came to a clearing. There was a giant tree in the middle of it. I'd never seen this and I've living in La Push my whole life. There's no way I could have missed this. But I did. I followed Jacob as walked over to it. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah. How long has this been here?"

"A long time. My dad and I use to come down here and hangout. It's peaceful."

I nodded.

"It's where my dad proposed to my mom." He smiled.

"That's sweet."

"It is." He takes me hands. "That's why I wanted to bring you here."

Oh my gosh.

"Leah, we've been through a lot together these past months. It's been crazy and hard, but we've gotten through it together." He smiled widely. "Leah, I love you. I love you more than anyone and I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I want to be with you forever."

I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to say to that. He told me he loved me before, but not it felt deeper to me. Of course I love him too. I've loved him for a long time, I just didn't know it. I opened my eyes and I noticed he was leaning towards me. I froze, unsure what he was doing. His lips touched mine and my head started spinning. I've been kissed before, but not like this. This was making my whole body tingle and I wondered if he felt it too. When he finally pulled away, I had to look down. I didn't know what to say and my whole body was still in shock. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you, Leah." I had to remember to breathe.

**Next Month **

Jacob's POV

There was no way she could be pregnant. Not that pregnant. Except that she was.

I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to imagine him inside her. My stomach heaved, and I had to swallow back vomit.

Her distorted body, the bones jabbing against the skin of her face. I could only guess that she looked like this-so pregnant, so sick- because whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed its own…

Because it was a monster. Just like its father.

I always knew he would kill her.

His head snapped up as he heard the words inside mine. One second we were both on our knees, and then he was on his feet, towering over me. His eyes were flat black, the circles under them dark purple.

"Outside, Jacob," he snarled.

I was on my feet, too. Looking down on him now. This was why I was here.

………………..

"I'm not going to lie, Bells. You're hideous."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm scary-looking."

"Thing-from-the –swamp-scary," I agreed.

She laughed. "It's good having you here. It feels nice to smile. I don't know how much more drama I can

Stand."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I bring it on myself."

"Yeah, you do. What're you thinking, Bells? Seriously!"

"Did he ask you to yell at me?"

"Sort of."

"Why did you agree?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure.

"It'll work out, you know, she said. "I believe that."

"Is dementia one of your symptoms?"

She laughed, though my anger was so real that my hands were shaking around hers.

"Maybe," she said. "I'm not saying things will work out, easily, Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I've lived through and not believe in magic at this point?"

Magic. She was losing her mind.

"Especially for you. More than anyone else, you've got some magic waiting to make thing right for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward told me about your imprinting thing. He also told me about Leah."

"I didn't imprint on Leah." The words twisted in my stomach like a knife.

"I know. But you love her."

"I do."

"She makes you happy."

"She does."

She smiled. "You'll understand soon."

"If you think that imprinting could ever make sense of this insanity…." I struggled for the words. "Do you think that just because I might someday imprint on some stranger it would make this right?"

"I can't kill him."

"Oh, great. A boy. Should've brought some blue balloons."

"I don't know he's a boy," she admitted. "The membrane around the baby is too hard-like their skin. So he's a little mystery. But I always see a boy in my head."

"It's no some pretty baby in their, Bella."

"We'll see."

"You won't."

"Jake-"

"You don't have to have this baby. You could try again. For a normal baby."

"Oh. Ugh. Please, Jacob. You think I should kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute?"

"Forget it."

"Why would I want some stranger's baby?"

"I didn't mean that." I sighed. "Not a stranger."

"Where did that come from?"

"Forget it."

"Did he tell you to say that?"

She caught on so fast. "No."

"He did, didn't he?"  
"No, not really."

"Did he mean.. You?"

"He did. But that doesn't mean I'm following through on his plan," I sighed. "I loved you, Bella. I tried everything to keep you away from him. It didn't work. Now, I love Leah. I care about you, though. I don't want you to die for it."

"I love him."

"You always love the wrong things."

"I don't think I do."

I started to get to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't go."

"I don't belong here. I've got to get back."

"Why did you come today?"

"Just to see if you were alive."

"Will you come again?"

"I'm not going to hang around and watch you die. I need to get back to Leah."

She flinched. "Right. You should go."

I headed for the door.

"Bye," she whispered behind me. "Love you, Jake."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled on my way out.

……………………………….

**Man, my fingers are hurting. This is the longest chapter cause of what I wrote from Breaking Dawn. I didn't write everything and I shortened it. You can go look in the book for more information. (: **

**And yeah, I said no new chapter until I get more reviews, but I'm impatient, so I gave in. I won't write the next chapter though until I get more reviews. I'm serious this time. Months could go by. (: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you hate Bella as much as I do ! I hope you don't get mad at me if you figure out what's going to happen. : D**

**Review If You Love Jacob.**

**Review If You Hate Bella !**

**Bye ! **

**-Abbey Anne Facinelli Masen Cullen Dali Diggory Hawkins Crawley Winchester Pattinson 3**


	19. Guard Dogs

**Jacob's POV**

**This is just going to be a part in Breaking Dawn. I changed it a little bit. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. But I wish.**

My dad would be freaked out—Sam, too. What would the pack make of the fact that they hadn't heard me phase? Would they think the Cullens got me before I'd had the chance? I stripped down, not caring who might be watching, and started running. I blurred into wolf mid-stride. They were waiting. Of course they were.

_Jacob, Jake,_ eight voices chorused in relief.

_Come home now,_ the Alpha voice ordered. Sam was furious.

I felt Paul fade out, and I knew Billy and Rachel were waiting to hear what had happened to me. Paul was too anxious to give them the good news that I wasn't vampire chow to listen to the whole story. I didn't have to tell the pack I was on my way—they could see the forest blurring past me as I sprinted for home. I didn't have to tell them that I was half-past crazy, either. The sickness in my head was obvious. They saw all the horror—Bella's mottled stomach; her raspy voice: he's strong, that's all; the burning man in Edward's face: watching her sicken and waste away… seeing it hurting her; Rosalie crouched over Bella's limp body: Bella's life means nothing to her—and for once, no one had anything to say.

Their shock was just a silent shout in my head. Wordless.

_!_

I was halfway home before anyone recovered. Then they all started running to meet me. It was almost dark—the clouds covered the sunset completely. I risked darting across the freeway and made it without being seen. We met up about ten miles out of La Push, in a clearing left by the loggers. It was out of the way, wedged between two spurs of the mountain, where no one would see us. Paul found them when I did, so the pack was complete. The babble in my head was total chaos. Everyone shouting at once.

Sam's hackles were sticking straight up, and he was growling in an unbroken stream as he paced back and forth around the top of the ring. Paul and Jared moved like shadows behind him, their ears flat against the sides of their head. The whole circle was agitated, on their feet and snarling in low bursts. At first their anger was undefined, and I thought I was in for it. I was too messed up to care about that. They could do whatever they wanted to me for circumventing orders. And then the unfocused confusion of thoughts began to move together.

_How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be? _

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination._

_We can't allow it._

The pack was pacing in synchronization now, thinking in synchronization, all but myself and one other. I sat beside whichever brother it was, too dazed to look over with either my eyes or my mind and see who was next to me, while the pack circled around us.

_The treaty does not cover this._

_This puts everyone in danger._

I tried to understand the spiraling voices, tried to follow the curling pathway the thoughts made to see where they were leading, but it wasn't making sense. The pictures in the center of their thoughts were my pictures—the very worst of them. Bella's bruises, Edward's face as he burned.

_They fear it, too._

_But they won't do anything about it._

_Protecting Bella Swan._

_We can't let that influence us._

_The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human._

_If they won't kill it, we have to._

_Protect the tribe._

_Protect our families._

_We have to kill it before it's too late._

Another of my memories, Edward's words this time: The thing is growing. Swiftly. I struggled to focus, to pick out individual voices.

_No time to waste,_ Jared thought.

_It will mean a fight,_ Embry cautioned. _A bad one._

_We're ready_, Paul insisted.

_We'll need surprise on our side,_ Sam thought.

_If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our_

_chances of victory,_ Jared thought, starting to strategize now.

I shook my head, rising slowly to my feet. I felt unsteady there—like the

circling wolves were making me dizzy. The wolf beside me got up, too. His

shoulder pushed against mine, propping me up.

_Wait_, I thought.

The circling paused for one beat, and then they were pacing again.

_There's little time,_ Sam said.

_But—what are you thinking? You wouldn't attack them for breaking the treaty this_

_afternoon. Now you're planning an ambush, when the treaty is still intact?_

_This is not something our treaty anticipated,_ Sam said. _This is a danger to_

_every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have_

_bred, but we know that it is strong and fast-growing. And it will be too young_

_to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent,_

_beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by_

_the Cullens._

_We don't know—_ I tried to interrupt.

_We don't know, _he agreed. _And we can't take chances with the unknown in this_

_case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we're absolutely sure that_

_they can be trusted not to cause harm. This… thing cannot be trusted._

_They don't like it any more than we do._

Sam pulled Rosalie's face, her protective crouch, from my mind and put it on

display for everyone.

_Some are ready to fight for it, no matter what it is._

_It's just a baby, for crying out loud._

_Not for long,_ Leah whispered.

_Jake, buddy, this is a big problem, _Quil said. _We can't just ignore it._

You're making it into something bigger than it is, I argued. The only one who's

in danger here is Bella.

Again by her own choice, Sam said. _But this time her choice affects us all._

_I don't think so._

_We can't take that chance. We won't allow a blood drinker to hunt on our lands._

_Then tell them to leave, the wolf who was still supporting me said. _It was Seth.

_Of course._

_And inflict the menace on others? When blood drinkers cross our land, we destroy_

_them, no matter where they plan to hunt. We protect everyone we can._

_This is crazy, _I said. _This afternoon you were afraid to put the pack in danger._

_This afternoon I didn't know our families were at risk._

_I can't believe this! How're you going to kill this creature without killing Bella?_

_There were no words, but the silence was full of meaning._

I howled. _She's human, too! Doesn't our protection apply to her?_

_She's dying anyway, Jacob , _Paul thought. _We'll just shorten the process._

I leaped away from Seth, toward Paul, with my teeth bared. I was about to catch him left hind leg when I felt Sam's teeth cut into my flank, dragging me back. I howled in pain and fury and turned on him.

_Stop!_ he ordered in the double timbre of the Alpha.

My legs seemed to buckle under me. I jerked to a halt, only managing to keep on my feet by sheer willpower. He turned his gaze away from me.

_You will not be cruel to him, Paul, _he commanded her_. Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price and we will all recognize that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing. We will all mourn for what we do tonight_.

_Tonight? _Seth repeated, shocked. _Sam—I think we should talk about this some more. Consult with the Elders, at least. You can't seriously mean for us to—We can't afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for debate._

_You will do as you are told, Seth._

Seth's front knees folded, and his head fell forward under the weight of the Alpha's command. Sam paced in a tight circle around the two of us.

_We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You will fight with us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you, so you will concentrate on their fighters—Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved with the… other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you. _

My knees trembled; I struggled to hold myself upright while the voice of the Alpha lashed at my will.

_Paul, Jared, and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. I think, from the information Jacob has brought us, they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on—we all heard him mentally stutter over Bella's name—the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority._

I saw that he would face Edward himself; Edward's ability to read our thoughts made him the greatest threat in Sam's mind. Sam would not let someone else take on that danger. He saw Jasper as the second-greatest opponent, which is why he'd given him to me. He knew that I had the best chance of any of the pack to win that fight. He'd left the easiest targets for the younger wolves and Leah. Little Alice was no danger without her future vision to guide her, and we knew from our time of alliance that Esme was not a fighter. Carlisle would be more of a challenge, but his hatred of violence would hinder him. I felt sicker than Seth as I watched Sam plan it out, trying to work the angles to give each member of the pack the best chance of survival. Everything was inside out. This afternoon, I'd been chomping at the bit to attack them. But Seth had been right—it wasn't a fight I'd been ready for. I'd blinded myself with that hate. I hadn't let myself look at it carefully, because I must have known what I would see if I did. Carlisle Cullen. Looking at him without that hate clouding my eyes, I couldn't deny that killing him was murder. He was good. Good as any human we protected. Maybe better. The others, too, I supposed, but I didn't feel as strongly about them. I didn't know them as well. It was Carlisle who would hate fighting back, even to save his own life. That's why we would be able to kill him—because he wouldn't want us, his enemies, to die. This was wrong.

_Pull it together, Jacob_, Sam ordered. _The tribe comes first._

_I was wrong today, Sam._

_Your reasons were wrong then. But now we have a duty to fulfill._

I braced myself. _No._

Sam snarled and stopped pacing in front of me. He stared into my eyes and a deep

growl slid between his teeth.

_Yes,_ the Alpha decreed, his double voice blistering with the heat of his

authority. _There are no loopholes tonight. You, Jacob, are going to fight the_

_Cullens with us. You, with Quil and Embry, will take care of Jasper and Emmett._

_You are obligated to protect the tribe. That is why you exist. You will perform this obligation._

My shoulders hunched as the edict crushed me. My legs collapsed, and I was on my belly under him. No member of the pack had ever refused the Alpha. But me.

Digging my nails into the earth, I raced away from the uproar I'd caused. I didn't have much time. At least Leah was the only one with a prayer of outrunning me, and I had a head start. I really hated myself for showing weakness for Bella and the vampires. Leah wouldn't let it go this time. I knew what she'd think. I chose vampires over the pack. I chose Bella over her. I hated myself right now. I really wish they hadn't come back.

And then I caught the mood of the thoughts behind me. Not anger, but enthusiasm.

Not chasing… but following.

My stride broke. I staggered two steps before it evened out again.

_Wait up. My legs aren't as long as yours._

_SETH! What do you think you're DOING? GO HOME!_

He didn't respond. He was excited and hopeful.

_This is not the place for you._

_I've got your back, Jacob. I'm not going to stand beside Sam while he-_

_Oh, yes you are! Get back to La Push._

_No._

_Go!_

_Is that an order?_

I stopped. _I'm not ordering you to do anything. I'm telling you what you already know._

_I'll tell you what I know- I know that it's awful quiet. _He plopped down on his haunches beside me.

_Looks to me like separate packs aren't linked. It's kind of nice._

_Shut up, Seth._

_Yes, sir._

_Stop that. There aren't two packs. There's THE pack, and then there is me. So you can go home._

_If there aren't two packs, then why can we hear each other and not the rest? I_

_think that when you turned your back on Sam, that was a pretty significant move._

_A change. And when I followed you away, I think that was significant, too_.

_You've got a point,_ I conceded. _But what can change can change right back._

He got up and started trotting toward the east_. No time to argue about it now._

_We should be moving right along before Sam…_

He was right about that part. There was no time for this argument. I fell into a run again, not pushing myself quite as hard. Seth stayed on my heels, holding the Second's traditional place on my right flank.

_I can run somewhere else,_ he thought, his nose dipping a little. _I didn't follow you because I was after a promotion._

_Run wherever you want. Makes no difference to me._

_We'll run patrols,_ Seth suggested.

_And what do we do if the pack challenges us?_ My eyes tightened. _Attack our brothers? Your sister?_

_No- we'll fall back._

_Good answer._

_Speaking of my sister._

My stomach twisted.

_She was pretty messed up after you left. I mean, after you left she just laid down and didn't say anything. We could see what she was thinking though. It was weird. She was thinking about the time you two were gone. Sam told her to get a hold of herself. She became furious and then I left._

_I know. I hurt her._

_You did._

_Yeah, thanks._

_We got other things to worry about though. Maybe you should try saying something to Edward. Like "We come in peace?"_

_Maybe._

_Worth a try. Edward? Hey Edward, you there? Okay, this is stupid._

_Think he can hear?_

_Yeah._

_Hey, Edward. If you can hear me-circle the wagon. You've got a problem bloodsucker._

…………………………………

**Leah's POV**

I decided to go back to the old Leah. Pretend like these past few months didn't happen. It's all I could do to stop the pain.

_Morning boys. _I said.

_Oh, man! Go away, Leah!_

_Cut the noise, Seth. _Jacob said. His voice made my heart jump, but I yelled at myself to stop.

_Right. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! _Seth whimpered.

I trotted through a bush and saw Seth and Jacob.

_Stop whining, Seth. You're such a baby._

Jacob growled at me, his ears flattening against his skull. I winced.

_What do you think you're doing, Leah?_

_It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs. _I laughed.

_No, you're not. Turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings._

_Like you could catch me._ I grinned and coiled my body for launch. _Wanna race, O fearless leader?_

His eyes tightened and I could guess he was surprised that I was acting like my old self. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

_Seth, go tell the Cullens that it's just Leah. I'll deal with this._

_On it!_ He vanished toward the house.

_What happened. Leah? Why are you here?_

_I'm here for Seth. I'm not going to watch my little brother volunteer as a vampire chew toy?_

_Seth doesn't need you protection._

_Maybe, maybe not._

_Is this really about Seth?_

_Of course it is._

_So you're loyal to me now? Uh-huh. Right._

_Okay. I don't like vampires. I wouldn't ever try to help them. But I'm sticking with you and Seth._

_Why?_

_Why not?_

_Aren't you upset? Don't you hate me at all?_

I wish we hadn't gotten into this_. Yes. I can't believe you chose vampires over your brothers.. and me. But I'm not going to stick with Sam knowing you could use me. I love you. You love Bella. I'm going to help because I want_ you_ to be happy._

_Leah.._

We were interrupted by Seth, thinking his explanation at Edward. I whined anxiously. Edward's face, framed in the same window as last night, showed no reaction to the news. It was a blank face, dead.

_Wow, he looks bad, _Seth muttered to himself. The vampire showed no reaction to the though, either. He disappeared into the house. Seth pivoted and headed back out to us. I relaxed a little.

_What's going on? Tell me everything._

_You shouldn't stay. _

_I'll run patrols out here, just like Seth._

_And I'm suppose to trust you on that?_

It didn't sound like he was angry. I stretched my neck and leaned on my toes, trying to be as tall as me ash she stared into my eyes. _I will not betray my pack._

_This isn't even a pack. This is just me off on my own!_

_I've been helpful, haven't I, Jake? _Seth said.

_Yeah, but if you and Leah are a packaged deal…_

_You don't want me here that much? _I asked.

_You know I don't want to lead a pack._

_So don't lead us._

_Yeah. So go on home._

_Jake, Seth thought. I belong here. I do like vampires. Cullens, anyway._

_I know, but…._

He stopped short. I'd let myself slip and think about Sam. Something I was trying to avoid thinking about with him listening.

_I thought this was about Seth?_

_It is._

And to get away from Sam.

My jaw clenched. I don't have to explain myself to you.

He started thinking about how I couldn't stand to have Sam not want me there and how I loved him. How I would become the Cullen's laddog if that's what it took. Please.

_I wouldn't go that far. I might try to kill myself first._

Jacob flinched.

I wasn't going anywhere. Jacob knew that too. Sure, It hurt that he wanted to protect Bella after everything she's put him through. After everything he told me. He did choose the leech-lover over me, but I tried to make myself get over it. I probably didn't have long to live anyway. Why wallow over it? Why not just try to make the best of it. Nothing he said or did would convince me that he didn't love her. Of course he loved her. He didn't deny loving her when I mentioned it earlier.

_Leah_, Jacob thought . He took a step back from me and whined. _I-_

_I'm going to run patrols,_ I said and took off down the trail.

_I'm so sorry, Leah._ Jacob thought.

_I wish I believed you._

………………………………………………………………………

**Hello FanFictioners ! Gosh. This is the LONGEST chapter ever, but I kept going on until I could get to a point where I could end it dramatically. (: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Took my a long time to finish. I've been really lazy lately. :P**

**& Thank You For All Your Reviews. I Appreciate Everyone Of Them. Even Though I Don't Tell You, I Most Definitely Do ! You're Support Is Everything To Me. So Thanks For Reading And Reviewing And Everything Else You Might Have Done For Me.**

_**Lahhv, **_

_**Abbey Anne Facinelli Masen Cullen Dali Diggory Hawkins Crawley Cooper Winchester Pattinson**_**Check Out This Site:**


	20. Surprise

**No Copyright Infringement intended**

_**Earlier….**_

_I wouldn't go that far. I might try to kill myself first._

_Jacob flinched._

_I wasn't going anywhere. Jacob knew that too. Sure, it hurt that he wanted to protect Bella after everything she's put him through. After everything he told me. He did choose the leech-lover over me, but I tried to make myself get over it. I probably didn't have long to live anyway. Why wallow over it? Why not just try to make the best of it. Nothing he said or did would convince me that he didn't love her. Of course he loved her. He didn't deny loving her when I mentioned it earlier._

_Leah, Jacob thought. He took a step back from me and whined. I-_

_I'm going to run patrols, I said and took off down the trail._

_I'm so sorry, Leah. Jacob thought._

_I wish I believed you._

_**Continued….**_

I ran as fast as I could. I heard Seth behind me, but I kept my eyes on the trail.

_Leah,_ Seth called. _Wait up._

_I growled._

He finally caught up and passed me. I dug my nails deeper as I ran and took off faster.

_Leah, wait up!_

_Run faster._

_Leah!_

_Seth._

_Wait, hear that? Jacob?_

_Shit._

_What is it?_ Jacob asked.

_Incoming, _Seth responded_. At least three._

_Did they split up? _I asked.

_Seth, do not challenge them. Wait for me._

_They're slowing. I think…_

_What?_

_I they've stopped._

_Waiting for the rest of the pack?_

_Shh. Feel that?_

_Someone's phasing?_

_Feels like it, _Seth agreed.

Seth and I ran back to the house where Jacob was. I heard the faint, soundless shimmer in the air. We flew into the small open space where Jacob waited. I raked my claws into the dirt.

_Got your back, bro._

_They're coming, _I said.

…..

_Was that okay?_ Jacob asked when he had phased.

_You did great, Jake!_ Seth encouraged.

_Yeah. Great,_ I said.

It was quiet and then Seth started talking to Jacob about Embry. I played little attention to them as they went on. Right now, I kind of wished I didn't share a pack mind. I just wanted to go crawl up into a ball and think without anyone talking to me in my head.

_Are you okay, Leah?_ Seth asked.

_No._

_Aww, come on, Leah. Don't be like that. _

_Seth, just shut up._

_He phased back. It's just us._

_Woo._

Probably to go see Bella…

_He's going to tell the Cullens what happened._

_Yeah, whatever._

_Come on, Leah, what's with you. Tell me. What happened between you two?_

_None of your business Seth._

_I know, I know. Just curious._

_Mhm._

_So does this mean you're not together anymore? Were you ever officially together?_

_I don't know. I don't care._

_Is this that bad?_

_What do you think? He chose a leech-lover over me. He chose vampires over his brothers._

_I did too. Sorry._

_Whatever, Seth. I don't want to talk about it._

_Alright, alright. But... One more question?_

_I growled at him again._

_Never mind. I guess it's nothing_

_Fine. What's your question, Seth?_

_Well, I wanted to know… Did… I... You were together when you were away.. You had to have slept in the same place. I mean, from Jacob's view, it looked like you guys were _really_ close… I just wondered if.. You know…_

_Oh. Ugh. Is that what you're getting at? Ugh. Seth. That's really none of your business. _

_Leah, yes or no?_

_I'm not answering your question, Seth._

_Leah, he pressed. Yes or no?_

_Seth, shut up! _

I took off as fast as I could away from him. I didn't have to tell him anything. He was my little brother. It's embarrassing to talk to him about this. And gross. Ew. I didn't want to talk about this ever. I tried to think of something else so I wouldn't have to think about anything he just said.

I pictured a small house in the forest. It was right by the tree where Jacob told me he loved me. I was sitting on the porch and smiling at the three little kids playing. Surprisingly, I knew one child was Sam and Emily's baby. It all just came to me that they would have a child someday. The little girl was beautiful. Her hair shined in the sun. She had Sam's eyes, but Emily's face. And it didn't bother me. The next child was blurry. I couldn't make out any features. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl. It came to me just then. Bella and Edward's child. I don't know why I could see Emily and Sam's baby. And then that came to me, too. I had imagined their child so many times after Sam had gotten with Emily. I must have just put it together. I looked away from the figure to the other child. The little girl was beautiful, too. I could see her perfectly as she played in with a small dog. She had straight, dark brown hair that swayed in the wind. I smiled at her when she turned to look at me. And then I really saw her. Oh, no.

….

**(: Awww. Okay, I know you're probably mad that I stopped suddenly, but it has a nice effect. You know ? Okay, so one of my readers sent me a message asking if something would happen. I hadn't even considered it ! Hah ! Until now. She put a whole new idea in my head. It's kind of mean, but it's so good I have to use it. (: So thank you ****harrypassion****, for the great idea. I'm so excited now. Are you ? **

**Oh, and now that school is over.. )': **

**I can update faster because I love my story and I love that you love it too. So stay tuned for the next chapter… Hehe. **

**& Don't Forget To Review ! **

**(Reviews Make Me Happy.)**

_**Lahhv,**_

_**-Abbey Anne Facinelli Masen Cullen Dali Diggory Hawkins Crawley Cooper Winchester Pattinson.**_

…

**34 more days 'til Eclipse ! Have you bought your tickets yet?**


	21. Letting Go

**No Copyright Infringement intended**

**Chapter 20 : Letting Go**

_**Earlier….**_

_I pictured a small house in the forest. It was right by the tree where Jacob told me he loved me. I was sitting on the porch and smiling at the three little kids playing. Surprisingly, I knew one child was Sam and Emily's baby. It all just came to me that they would have a child someday. The little girl was beautiful. Her hair shined in the sun. She had Sam's eyes, but Emily's face. And it didn't bother me. The next child was blurry. I couldn't make out any features. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl. It came to me just then. Bella and Edward's child. I don't know why I could see Emily and Sam's baby. And then that came to me, too. I had imagined their child so many times after Sam had gotten with Emily. I must have just put it together. I looked away from the figure to the other child. The little girl was beautiful, too. I could see her perfectly as she played in with a small dog. She had straight, dark brown hair that swayed in the wind. I smiled at her when she turned to look at me. And then I really saw her. Oh, no._

_**Continued…..**_

I looked away from the little girl. Impossible. No. It couldn't happen. Why did I imagine her?

_Leah,_ Seth thought. _That was…_

_Shut up, Seth. Don't say it._

_But..._

_I know, okay? Just don't remind me._

_Does he know?_

_I didn't know. How could you expect him to?_

_Are you going to tell him?_

_Yeah. Soon. When I can breathe right. _

_How did this happen, Leah? I mean I know how it happened, but how could you let it happen?_

_Seth, I need to think. Enough questions!_

_Alright. I'm going to check on Jacob._

_Don't tell him anything, Seth._

_I won't. Promise._

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. The skies were dull gray—it was daytime, but no clue as to when. Maybe close to sunset—it was pretty dark.

"About time," Blondie mumbled from not too far away. "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

I rolled over and wrenched myself into a sitting position. In the process, I figured out where the smell was coming from. Someone had stuffed a wide feather pillow under my face. Probably trying to be nice, I'd guess. Unless it'd been Rosalie.

Once my face was out of the stinking feathers, I caught other scents. Like bacon and cinnamon, all mixed up with the vampire smell.

I blinked, taking in the room.

Things hadn't changed too much, except that now Bella was sitting up in the middle of the sofa, and the IV was gone. Blondie sat at her feet, her head resting against Bella's knees. Still gave me chills to see how casually they touched her, though I guess that was pretty brain-dead, all things considered. Edward was on one side of her, holding her hand. Alice was on the floor, too, like Rosalie. Her face wasn't pinched up now. And it was easy to see why—she'd found another painkiller.

"Hey, Jake's coming around!" Seth crowed.

He was sitting on Bella's other side, his arm slung carelessly over her shoulders, an overflowing plate of food on his lap.

What the hell?

"He came to find you," Edward said while I got to my feet. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

Seth took in my expression, and he hurried to explain. "Yeah, Jake—I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and, dang,"—he turned to Edward—"man, you can cook."

"Thank you," Edward murmured.

I inhaled slowly, trying to unclench my teeth. I couldn't take my eyes off Seth's arm.

"Bella got cold," Edward said quietly.

Right. None of my business, anyway. She didn't belong to me.

Seth heard Edward's comment, looked at my face, and suddenly he needed both hands to eat with. He took his arm off Bella and dug in. I walked over to stand a few feet from the couch, still trying to get my bearings.

"Leah running patrol?" I asked Seth. My voice was still thick with sleep.

Seth's eyes tightened in an odd way. "Yeah," he said. It was an obvious lie.

Edward inhaled sharply. Seth locked eyes with him for a minute before going back to eating. Edward got up and walked out of the room. He actually left Bella for once.

"What time is it?"

"Bout dawn."

I'd slept through the rest of the days and the whole night. "Crap. Sorry about that, Seth. Really. You shoulda kicked me awake."

"Naw, man, you needed some serious sleep. You didn't miss," Seth took in a deep breath. "Anything."

"Nothing?" I asked and winced.

Seth swallowed. "Nope."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just told you that, Jake."

I looked at Bella. She looked the same as always, pale. Her lips were pink again, though. Even her hair looked better-shinier. I remembered Leah.

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" I asked Seth.

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate _anything,_" he defended himself. "She said she'd rather eat road kill, but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"I'll go hunt with her, then."

"Good luck."

I turned to leave.

"A moment, Jacob?"

_**Leah's POV**_

I ran back to La Push as fast as I could. I passed right by Sam and my old pack. I could even hear Sam order them to stay and I heard him running behind me. I tried to run faster, but he caught up and stopped me. I lay down and looked up at him. I just wanted to go home. He cocked his ear toward my house and took off. I jumped up and followed behind him.

I scratched on my door softly. My mom opened it a second later and gasped.

"Leah!"

I whined.

"Oh, hold on." She ran back inside and then came out with clothes. I carefully took it from her hands with my mouth and ran into the forest.

….

I walked out slowly while trying to get leaves out of my hair. Sam and my mom looked at me.

"Leah, are you okay? Where's Seth?"

"I'm fine. Seth's.. Seth is still over there."

Sam growled.

"Is he okay? Is Jacob okay?"

"They're fine. But.. I'm…" My eyes started to water.

She wrapped her arms around me. "What is it? What happened?"

She was full of questions. I tried to smile.

"There's something I need to tell you." I looked at Sam. "Alone."

Sam sat down. He wasn't going anywhere.

I exhaled. My stomach felt suddenly heavier. I pushed my mom into the house and shut the door behind me. She just hugged me as I explained everything to her. She didn't yell at me. She didn't freak out. She comforted me. She held me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Leah," she whispered. "You're going to be okay."

"I love you, mom. Thank you."

"Go talk to him, Leah. You need to talk to him."

"I know I do. I will. I just.. I just have to be certain. I don't know for sure. I just have a feeling."

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow."

I nodded. "Mom, can you make me something? I don't want to.. miss a meal. You know.."

"Of course." She kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and starred at my stomach. I couldn't imagine something growing inside me. Of course, I grew inside my mother, but that's not something you actually think about everyday. I shivered. I wasn't ready for a baby. A living, breathing baby! I had too many problems. And what was I suppose to tell Jacob? "Hey, we have a baby." How will I ever be able to tell her about the past when all I could say was that he loved someone _else_?

My mom walked out and handed me a sandwich. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I'm glad I waited to eat instead of taking Seth's offer. In a second it was all gone and I was craving more.

"We'll figure things out, Leah. And just know, I'm here for you."

"What should I do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

I thought about that for a second. "I'm going to tell him."

She smiled and nodded.

**Jacob's POV**

I opened the door and ran into the woods. My clothes ripped and then I was on all fours again. I didn't hear anything, though. Usually I'd hear Leah going on about something in her head, but it was dead silent.

She couldn't have phased back. Where would she go? Especially if she had no clothes with her? She wouldn't have gone home. Sam would be there with his pack. They wouldn't have let her through. Would they? She couldn't have gone back to Sam. She didn't want to be near Sam.

I heard a whine and then a thousand thoughts hit me at once.

_Jacob, _Leah thought.

_Where were you?_

_I went back… Home, I mean._

_What? Why?_

_There's something I need to tell you._

_What?_

_Please don't freak out._

She was blocking all her thoughts with a drawing of a house.

_Promise?_

_Alright, I promise. _Where was this going?

_Well, I think.. I think I might be.. pregnant._

My heart stopped. I stopped running. I had to remind myself to breathe. And when I did, my heart was pounding in my ears.

_What?_

_I said-_

_I know what you said! Don't repeat it._

Her thoughts came to me then. The drawing of the house suddenly became real. I could see Leah sitting on the porch. She was watching three little kids. The only one that caught my eye was the one she saw playing with some kind of dog. But it wasn't just a dog now. It became a wolf. A brown wolf. Me. The little girl smiled and turned. She had my eyes and smile. She had Leah's hair and face. She- I let out a howl and Leah took the image away.

But it was still in my head. It wouldn't go away.

_Stop! Stop!_

I took off, back to the Cullen house. I couldn't handle her thoughts. I needed to get out. Soon I was back on two feet. I stopped and looked through one of the bushes. I had put a pair of shorts here.

I walked up to the Cullen's house and sat on the front porch and put my head in my hands. I wasn't ready for this. I had other problems. I shouldn't be worrying about this. I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready for a baby.

"Neither is Leah. So you've got to be there for her."

I turned around. Seth. I hadn't realized I said that aloud.

"I know that. But it's difficult."

"Why? Why can't you just go comfort her?"

"I don't know how to comfort her? What am I suppose to say? "Sorry you're pregnant?"

"Something! You're the father!"

"Ugh, Seth. Please don't say that. I'm not ready for that word."

"Well, you're going to be hearing it."

"I'm not ready for this."

"Yeah, you said that."

"I'm not ready for this. I can't take care of a baby!"

"Who said you're going to touch him?" I hear blondie say.

"Shut up, blonde. I'm not talking about Bella's baby." The words were bitter on my tounge. Baby.

"What is he talking about then?" I heard a hint of concern. It made me shiver.

Someone gritted their teeth. "It's best if we let them tell us," Edward said.

"Them?" Bella asked. "Edward?"

He didn't say anything for a while, then I hear, "Jacob?"

Yeah, I'll be the messanger.

I walked inside and leaned against the wall. Seth took a seat on the couch and avoided eye contact.

"Jacob?" Bella said and looked up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Blondie rubbed her hands together and was starring at me. Her eyes were careful.

"Why don't you tell them? Since you know everything," I snap at Edward.

"It's not my story to tell."

My heart pounded against my chest. Two words. Two words could make me so unsteady. I hated to show any kind of fear around the bloodsuckers.

I swallowed and said the two words that would make the room go silent. "Leah's pregnant."

I wasn't wrong.

_**A day later**_

Leah's POV

I held my mom's hand as I waited for the results of the test I just took. The screen was blank and I was starting to think it might have been broken. Then I could see a small symbol start to appear. I had to bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. My mom looked at me and then the little test. She hugged my tightly. I couldn't breathe. I was just so surprised. I cried. But they were tears of relief.

I then realized that I wouldn't change anything. I wanted this. I don't want it any other way. My mom and I just held each other crying. I couldn't help, but keep looking at the screen. At the little symbol. At the plus sign.

**Two days later**

**(Take Note That I Don't Know How This Whole Thing Goes So I'm Trying My Best. I Should Be Researching It So I Can Write It Better, But I'm Too Lazy To Do So. Sorry. (: )**

I starred at my stomach. It was already sticking out like a balloon. There's no way I could be that big already. But I was. I thought it was just because I was bloated or something and it added on to the baby.

I remembered what my mom said.

"You're not normal, Leah. Neither Is Jacob. Do you expect your baby to be?"

She finally spared me the time and told me that my baby was growing quickly because of the genes. She said it was just like Bella's baby. Her human gene and Edward's vampire gene were very different and it affected the baby's body. My gene and Jacob's gene were the same, which made it stronger. I didn't understand that and I didn't like how she compared my baby to Bella's demon. She told me to get over myself.

I smiled at the thought while I tapped impatiently on the desk as we waited for Carlisle to come. After I told Jacob I was sure I was pregnant, Carlisle asked me if he could be the one to help me. My mom forced me to say yes to him. She said that my baby was special and that it was best if I didn't go to a normal doctor. I had to prepare myself for the smell that was going to lurk in the house for days.

I haven't seen Jacob since I went back to the Cullen's and told him I was pregnant. He said he needed time to think. I didn't mind that. All I cared about was my baby.

I heard a knock and my mom opened the door. The doctor came in and greeted me and my mom.

"Come in, Carlisle."

"My mom was being too easy about this. She didn't hold grudges, but a vampire is what killed my father. My heart ached at the thought.

He sat near me. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I just want my baby to be safe."

"I can assure you he or she will be."

By the time the Doctor was done I knew my baby was in good health, that I was only a month along, but my baby was already 6 months developed, and that my baby was a girl! I almost hugged Carlisle, but his smell got to me before I could.

"Don't be surprised if tomorrow you wake up and you can't see your feet."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, for letting me help you. I've always been so fascinated with the way your body works and your genes."

"He's not coming, though.. Is he?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know. He's been out running all day."

"Goodbye," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Leah."

He shut the door behind him and I lied back on the couch and starred at my stomach. I couldn't wait to meet her. My little girl. I wondered if she'd look exactly how I pictured her.

"What are you going to name her?" my mom asked.

"I have been thinking of names. What do you think is Kyra?"

"It's a beautiful name."

"I was also thinking about.. Kera."

"Kera?"

"K-e-r-a."

"It sounds perfect."

"I wish Jacob was here."

"He'll come soon."

"I hope so. I want her to have a father around."

"He can't hide forever."

I smiled. "He could try."

_**Later that night….**_

I pulled the covers over my shoulder and starred at my wall. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. He should have been there. If not for me, then for Kera. She's going to need him.

I heard a light tap on my window and I turned m head. All I could see was a plant's shadow. There was another tap. I walked over and opened the window.

"Leah," Jacob whispered.

He was standing by the window, leaning against the wall. I stuck my head out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"It's late."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything."

"Good. You should have been there for her."

"Her?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh."

"I heard her heartbeat."

He frowned. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I hope that won't be a saying of yours."

"No. I want to be apart of her life. But now, I've got some things to work out."

"Your time with Bella is limited," I guessed.

His eyes darkened. "I don't know how long she'll live."

"What if she doesn't die?"

"Well, then she's going to be a vampire. My time is still limited," he snorted.

I nodded.

He looked at me and then looked down. "Leah, I've said this so many times and it probably means nothing to you anymore, but.. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I still love you."

"Jacob, It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is Kera."

"Kera," he sighed.

"K-e-r-a. I just thought of it. Is that okay?"

"It's nice." He smiled.

"You should be will Bella right now. She needs you."

He laughed quietly. "I never thought I would hear you say it." His eyes tightened. "I'm sorry you had to say that. I'm screwed up."

"I don't care. Just make sure you're here for Kera. That's all I ask of you. She needs a father."

"I promise."

I laughed. "Don't promise. Just… say you'll try."

His fists clenched. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Goodnight, , Kera."

I shut my window and just stood there. Now I know. "**Promise is just a word in the beginning. It can only mean something in the end.**"

….

_**FanFictioners,**_

**You're Probably Wondering Why This Chapter Was So Freaking Long… It's Long Because This Is The Last Chapter. I Was Going To Put It Into Two Or Three, But I Decided To Just Put It all Together Like A Finale !**

**There Will Be A Sequel, But I Won't Start That Until Later. I'm Working On Something New And I Plan To Stick To Only That For A While… (But My Parents Just Told Me That I Need To Stop Writing All The Time. So Apparently I Shouldn't Write So Much. That Pissed Me Off. Argh !)**

**I Tried My Best To Make This Last Chapter Really Good, But, You Know Me, I'm Not That Good At Grammer And All That Stuff. Sorry. It's D.I. I Had It For 5 Years.. It Ruined Me. Anyway, I Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter. I Hope That Was Okay For An Ending. I Needed To Plan Our My Story Better. **

**So For The Sequel, I'm Going To Plan In Out And Then Start Writing. Hopefully I Can Start Posting In July Before School Starts Again. I'm Not Ready For High School! ):**

**BTW, I Quoted The Last Sentence Because I Just Made That Up.**

**So Before I End This I Would Like To Say…**

**Thank You For Everything! Your Reviews, Your Views, You're Messages, Just Everything! I Couldn't Have Done It Without You.**

**Thank You For The Review(s)**

JessTheGeek

brankel1

happyhippy

TaylorLautnerLover1

jacobblackismineduh

AllieBlack16

cOokIe-MOnzTa

MariaAshley

Dallis

Selene Daughter of Nyx

WotcherLizzieGinny

honeygirl25

Blackwater Crazziii

mega-randomer

o0FLAM3S0o

teddymonsterbear

**Helping Me When I Posted About My Problem:**

maying38

…

**& All Of You Reading This Now.**

**(: **

**Thanks & Bye !**

**-**

**27 more days until Eclipse! (28 for some)**


End file.
